Artemis's Champion: The Weapon Thief
by Tryaurus
Summary: FIRST STORY! DISCONTINUED. RE-WRITE UP UNDER PRINCESS OF THIEVES: WRATH OF THE HEAVENS!
1. Chapter 1: Maths

**A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored. Warning: This is a FemPercy fanfiction and Percy's dad is Hades. I apologize in advance if my grammar is bad. I am Australian so it isn't Americanized.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. All rights go to him.**

**Re-Uploaded Version**

**Artemis's Champion and the Weapon's Thief**

**Chapter 1: My Maths Teacher tries to Kill Me**

Hello readers. This is a warning for all of you: If this story causes you to think that you are like me or you can relate to some of the events, trust your gut feeling and try your hardest to avoid the monsters. They are extremely bad for your health, as in you-are-going-to-die-a-really-painful-horrible-death type bad.

Don't say I didn't warn you because the sixth word of the first line is warning. Wait a second, you are about to read my story yet you don't know a thing about me do you? Well here it is.

My name is Percia Lethe Jackson but if anyone except my close friends and family call me Percy, Lethe or River I will personally make them painfully rupture all over the ground. Understood? Excellent.

I am twelve years old and I live in a very small, rundown apartment in New York with my kind, gentle mother Sally, my drunk, cruel stepfather Gabe and my sweet, adorable eight year old adoptive brother Lykos.

I have long black hair that reaches the middle of my back, dark brown eyes that change to a horrifying obsidian black when I am angry and either when I am with Lykos or an extremely rare moment when I am truly happy they go a warm, cozy light brown.

I have tan skin and a scar running through the left side of my face; it is my only visible scar. Since I was two I have known I am different. I am able to change my form to that of a powerful timber wolf and I have an unnatural affinity to death, night, darkness and the moon. I spend most of my time stealing and playing on the rooftops, power lines and the streets. I barely truly smile anymore and I can't remember the last time I laughed or cried. I wear a façade most of the time.

Anyway I arrived at Yancy Academy to find my best friend Grover Underwood waiting patiently for me by the bus for today's field trip to the National Museum. Field trips to me are just a get-expelled central. It is impossible for me to behave. Take fourth grade for example. We were visiting some War Memorial site and I saw a revolutionary canon. I decided to check it out and pretend to fire it. I was expelled because some dumb idiot left ammunition in the canon and it hit the school bus. Another time I caused my class to take a bath in the shark pool when hit the wrong button. I was the lucky one because I was standing on the platform with the button. Good times.

"Hey River," He greeted warmly.

"What's up Nature Boy," I replied a fake smile plastered on my face. He scowled at me good naturedly

"You're not going to let that go any time soon," he dead panned.

"Of course not tree hugger."

"I am never going to talk to a tree or join the gardening club ever again," he groaned. "I don't know why you where that façade all the time River I know you to well for it to fool me."

"Shut up Grover…." We continued to banter and talk for the next half hour before the 'responsible' chaperones appeared.

Apparently they decided that two chaperones weren't enough to keep us under control so they were sending three.

Mr Brunner is a middle aged man with ancient eyes and a jacket that smells strongly of caffeine. He uses a wheel chair and teaches Latin. He is completely insane because what kind of sane teacher wields a sword and wears armor in the middle class? He's definitely my second favourite teacher. You must be wondering, why is he your second favourite teacher and not your favourite? Well…

My favourite teacher is Mrs Dodds and she takes my English class. She has this crazy psychotic laugh and this expression that practically screams murder. Grover says she looks evil enough to ride her Harley into your locker and I agree completely. She seems to have a soft spot for me and she truly has faith in me.

The final teacher was Mr Umi **(A/N: Umi means ocean in another language)** my Maths teacher. He was already starting to glare at me. He is this extremely big football player type guy and he always seems to catch me doing the wrong thing. He hates my guts and the feeling is mutual.

Mrs Dodds pointed to the bus.

"Alright enough time wasting, get on the bus all of you." I rolled my eyes towards Grover who snickered. I climbed on to the bus, taking a side seat and gestured for him to sit next to me. The moment I heard singing from the boys behind us I knew that any hope I had of escaping this trip without a detention was gone. I was also pretty sure I wouldn't be coming back to Yancy after this trip.

The National Museum loomed ahead of us. True to my suspicions I got two detentions from Mr Umi on the bus (one for singing and the other for answering back). Mr Brunner decided that he would lead the museum tour. I was for once paying attention to the tour so I wasn't surprised when he asked me a question.

"Percia, can you tell me who this is a sculptor of?" I studied it for a moment, relived I knew who it was.

"Lord Hades, God of the Underworld and the eldest son of Kronos, torturing some of the souls in the Fields of Punishment with the Furies Allecto, Megaera and Tisiphone," I replied my eyes flickering to a warm brown colour before returning to their normal emotionless dark brown. I knew the feeling that had briefly washed over me was an unfamiliar one of security, safety and protection but why?

"And this one?" he asked gesturing to a painting on the far wall.

"Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and elder twin sister of Apollo and her hand maidens, the huntresses." I was once again frustrated by the foreign emotion.

"Very good, let's head out to lunch shall we?"

I was frustrated with the feelings I had experienced in the Museum so I decided to blow off some steam by pranking my favourite victim; Mr Umi.

"River, what are you doing with Mr Umi's pen?!" exclaimed an exasperated Grover. "Watch," I replied, shaking the pen violently. See the thing about the pen is Mr Umi's pens are very….explosive to say the least. I placed the pen back down next to his notebook and dragged Grover back to our eating area.

"Come on, let's watch the fun." I ate slowly as I watched Mr Umi pick up the notebook and pen. As he pulled off the cap and it exploded all over his book, his shirt and his beard. The area where we were sitting erupted into laughter. Mr Umi looked furious. He scanned the benches until his gaze landed on me, a smirk gracing my features.

"JACKSON," he roared, "Come with me now,"

I followed him up the stairs to the gallery and into a completely empty room. My wolf senses tingled with danger, warning me to be on guard.

"Where is it?" he snarled at me, black ink still dripping down his beard. Ok now I am confused. He is obviously not talking about the pen but then what could he be talking about?

"I'm not sure-"

"Your time is up!" he growled viciously, interrupting me.

"What-" I tried to ask before he started changing. He doubled in height and size his face became disfigured and his eyes becoming one. I froze in terror and I barely dodged a blow to my head but I earned a one to the side for my efforts. Pain erupted in my side and I knew I could no longer change into my wolf form. I couldn't change successfully if I wasn't thinking straight.

'This isn't happening,' I thought desperately dodging as best I could but I could feel my conscious slipping away due to the pain in my side burning like wild fire.

"Get away from her!" screamed the all too familiar voice of Mrs Dodds. I turned my head just in time to see her transform into a giant bat like creature and fly straight at my Maths teacher turned monster.

"Percia catch!" hollered Mr Brunner, who had appeared at the doorway with Grover at his side. He threw a black ring at me.

The pain in my side was immense now but I'm pretty sure my thoughts on that were 'What am I meant to do with a ring?' When it reached my hand it transformed into a beautiful black sword but I didn't have the time to admire it.

"Hey Ugly," I yelled causing the monster to turn and start running towards me. Somehow I gained the strength to side step and slice him through the stomach causing him to explode into dust.

Mrs Dodds resumed her human for and walked to wards me. Her eyes were brimming with concern. She waved her hand and a canister appeared in her hand.

"Drink," she ordered, and for once I obeyed. It tasted like chocolate fudge brownies but not just any chocolate fudge brownies. It tasted like the brownies Lykos, my theft teacher Jacob and I made when Lykos knocked the entire contains of the chocolate packet into the bowl without us knowing and they turned out to be the best chocolate fudge brownies in history. The pain in my side dulled and numbed until I couldn't feel it. Mrs Dodds smiled at me.

"I have to go and inform my master of what happened here but go easy for the next day or so ok." I nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered softly and she disappeared.

I looked down at my sword. It was a beautiful black with silver lightning designs running up the sides. It was perfectly balanced and maneuverable. The hilt had a silver wolf emblem on it.

"Infinity," I whispered and a word that I easily translated emblazed itself along the side, Άπειρο. I pressed the wolf head instinctively and it returned to ring form. Slipping it on my finger I turned towards Grover and Mr Brunner expectantly. Grover looked nervous.

"River, if I had a another choice I wouldn't of but Mr Brunner and I aren't who we said we were and we know who or more like what your father is," I stared at them betrayal, anger, confusion and grief evident in my now obsidian black eyes.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? If you have anything to say please leave it in a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

**A/N****: ****This is my first story so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored. Warning: This is a FemPercy fanfiction and Percy's dad is Hades. I apologize in advance if my grammar is bad. I am Australian so it probably isn't Americanized. Here are the review responses:**

**PixelUp: Thank you very much I hope I fixed up the error. P.S: I read your story Son of the Rivers and it is fantastic.**

**PJandLGequalsLove: Here it is.**

**CupCakeAwesomeness: OMG Thank you! Answer to your question is no but she might travel and train with the hunters at some point but that will be up to you guys. What do you think? I don't want to go over the top. P.S: Do you know how much I love your pen name? My best friends at school call me CupCakeFace because of a certain incident….**

**Thanks to everybody else who read/favourited/followed my story.**

**Questions: Percia will be able to eventually change into 4 different animals: wolf/something/something/a bird what do you think they should be?**

**Do you think the genre is right for this story?**

**Leave your response in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. All rights go to him.**

**Key: **"Hey," **= conversation**

'Hey' **= thoughts**

"_Hey" _**= telepathy**

'_Hey' _**= memories**

**Re-uploaded version**

**Artemis's Champion and the Weapon's Thief**

**Chapter 2: My Life is Changed and a Visit from the Fates**

I was currently sitting in Mr Brunner's van with the former and Grover and an anonymous driver.

"Percia the conversation we are about to have is going to change everything for you so please listen with an open mind," Mr Brunner said gently, his thousand year old eyes gazing solemnly at me. I sighed grudgingly, running my fingers through my long black hair.

"Alright but I'm warning you, if your reason for lying to me isn't valid you are both going to fall into an eternity of hell and I'm going to be the one pushing you," I warned seriously. The look of fear on Grover's face was enough to tell me that my message had been received and noted.

"I'm going to start with the easiest topic to explain," Mr Brunner began as the van thundered down the road. "What do you know about your father?" I stiffened; a guarded look appeared on my face.

"Only that he wanted to stay but one night there was a lightning storm around the hotel he and mom were staying at and he went to the lobby to see what was happening and he vanished," I replied tightly, for once struggling to keep up my emotionless façade that hid the storm of misery, hurt, grief and fury that I had locked up deep inside.

"Well your mother was a good liar River," Grover told me. "He's actually a God." I froze memories flooding back to me, _'Hi, I'm Percia what's your name?' 'Herm- I mean Jacob.' 'Mommy, why did dad leave?' 'Your father was a very powerful man sweetie…'_

"Your ly-" I stopped. Was he really? Was it really that hard to believe that Gods were actually real having seen what happened in the museum? No, it wasn't.

"Greek mythology is real and the Gods are currently in America, above the Empire State Building to be exact," Mr Brunner told me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Then I have six questions for you but I'll start off with the first four. One; why can't we see Olympus if it is floating above the Empire State Building? Two; why did you leave a bunch of juvenile delinquents with no chaperone supervision at a museum? Three; who are you two really? Four; who's driving?" I asked, my now dark brown eyes focused on them.

"Well the answer to your first two questions Percia is the Mist, an invisible force that keeps the godly world hidden from the mortal world." Mr Brunner answered.

"So if I'm eaten by a monster in a shopping mall no one's going to notice?"

"They'll see something worth running from but not really."

"Great."

"Moving on to your third and fourth questions," he continued ignoring my comment, "The answers are very simple; Grover here is a satyr protector. They go out and find demigods like you and they bring them to Camp Half-blood, a demigod's only safe haven." That sounded like something you would put on a broacher or poster. "I am the trainer of heroes-"

"You're Chiron, the centaur son of the Titian of Time," I interrupted, realizing just who had been my teacher the past few months.

"How did you- wait I'm not even going to ask," Grover said hastily much to my concealed amusement.

"And the driver is Argus, Hera's creation," the newly introduced Chiron finished ignoring the interruption.

"Ok," I said, after processing the information. "Who's my father?"

"That Percia is something we don't know," Chiron told me. He was lying. That much was clear. He knew and I suspected Grover did too who my father is but I have the feeling that no matter how much I pressed him he wasn't going to give anything away.

"What happens now?" I asked, preventing an awkward silence from falling.

"Now we get you to camp."

Argus dropped Grover and I off at a side street. As he drove off I heard Chiron call out "Good Luck."

For some reason I have the feeling we are going to need it. At any rate we are losing daylight and I don't like being near the side streets after dark. Nothing good happens at that time. I usually stick to the roof tops at night in the open, for my dare devil acts so unless we were on the rooftops, on my turf we had very small chances of getting out of a battle unscathed.

"Come on Grover," I called gruffly over my shoulder. He hurried to catch up.

"I'm really sorry River,' he said quietly. I glanced at him.

"I can't say I accept your apology because you know that I can hold a grudge. I'm still your friend and while I don't accept them I understand your reasons." We continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

I felt multiple presences watching me from across the street. I turned and saw a rather peculiar sight. Three elderly ladies sat at a fruit stand, knitting what seemed to be a storm gray sock. Something compelled me to go over to them and I raced across the abandoned street. I reached the table and I felt surprise flicker within me. They seemed familiar and foreign at the same time.

"Well champion of the moon, it is time to begin you trials," rasped the first woman. I looked into her eyes and was shocked to see several images of babies and young children. The second woman took over.

"We wouldn't wish this pain, suffering and strife on our greatest enemy but it is out of our power to control," she admitted her eyes showing me growing children and teenagers.

"We ask you this child, are you ready?" finished the third her eyes displaying the deaths of so many people both gentle and painful.

For some reason, despite not knowing what they were talking about I knew that I was ready for this challenge. I suddenly remembered a Greek myth about beings such as them and I realized instantly who they were. "I am ready Ladies Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, the Fates, the Moirai," I answered respectfully.

They smiled at me but they had tears in their eyes.

"We do want to cut the string," Clotho rasped tearfully.

"Not when they do so many horrible things to everyone and then to die once they've realized the truth," Lachesis sobbed softly. Atropos looked devastated.

"If only there was another way."

I felt sorry for her. I truly did. I would hate to constantly have to cut the string that held the life of someone. I knew what I had to do.

"Then I will do it for you," I whispered quietly taking the scissors gently from Atropos and snipping the string. She stood up and hugged me. I tensed. I hate physical contact. Who knows who's going to stab you in the back if you let your guard down?

She handed me a necklace with a ball of string charm attached. "Thank you, we are in your debt," she said before they vanished. I smiled before racing back across the street to Grover.

"River they didn't cut the string did they?" he asked.

"No," I replied dragging him away. It was the truth of course, they didn't cut it, I did. "Let's go we're wasting time."

After half an hour of walking I could see my apartment block three streets away.

"Come on, we're almost there," I called to Grover as we raced toward my home. I should have kept my mouth shut. A gang of ten boys that looked to be in their late teens to early twenties surrounded us. I instinctively stood back to back with Grover, ready to draw my sword at a moment's notice. A plan formed in my head but it had one problem.

"Grover," I hissed, "Can you fight with a sword?"

"I have basic training," he whispered back. Perfect. I grabbed his hand and gave him Infinity.

"I, Percia give you permission to wield Apeiro," I muttered before getting ready.

"But-"

"Just do it," I hissed. I honestly don't know why I said he had permission to use my sword it just felt like it was necessary.

"Well, well look what we have here," sneered one of the boys.

"It's a pretty little girl and her dumb looking friend," another one smirked, who was standing to my left.

"Get them!" order the one who was standing directly in front of me. He was obviously the leader of these buffoons. I smirked and lunged, changing form as I did so.

In my place stood a powerful snarling timber wolf, muscles rippling with strength, standing over a now fatally wounded teen. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Grover fending off and distracting three of them leaving me with the rest of them. I smirked. Oh I do love a good challenge.

One of them slashed at my shoulder with his knife earning him a savage bite to his shoulder in retaliation. I lunged at another boy narrowly missing a slash to my face, gripping his arm with my jaws, ripping the skin off his arm. I used his body to launch myself at the boy that was trying to sneak up on me.

My claws and teeth sunk in to the goons flesh and he screamed in pain. The three that I had viciously attacked ran off helping my first victim to get away. I was very tired and I have no idea how long I have been fighting for. I faced the remaining three men defiantly. I lunged at one of them and the other two scored deep gashes on my flanks. I let out a blood curdling howl and I fought with renewed vigor.

'I'm losing too much blood,' I realized fear setting in. 'I can't win this. I'm going to die.'

That apparently wasn't going to happen as there was a flash of light and a voice roared "Don't touch her!"

My eyes widened as beams of light hit the remaining four members (three of mine and one of Grover's) vaporizing them. I was internally terrified that else far worse had come as I was in no condition to fight.

"Silver, are you ok?" a very familiar voice asked, concern clear in his tone. I relaxed. Silver is the name my friends call me when I'm in my wolf form so I know who they are. My view on who is a friend and who is a foe is very different in wolf for to that of my human form.

"_Very sore and bleeding heavily so not really Jacob or should I say Hermes,"_ I told him telepathically as I couldn't talk in this form, turning to see my closest friend and theft teacher crouching down next to me to examine my injuries. He froze.

"Silver, I swear on the River Styx that I am sorry for not telling you but I wanted you to see me as an equal not a god." Thunder boomed overhead. I nuzzled his hand.

"_I forgive you, Hermes." _He smiled relief clear in his gaze. That was enough to tell me I had made the right decision to trust him._ "Let's head home, come on Grover,"_ I called telepathically. Hermes nodded. "We'll teleport, brace yourselves," he ordered and we vanished.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**A/N****: ****This is my first story so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored. Warning: This is a FemPercy fanfiction and Percy's dad is Hades. I apologize in advance if my grammar is bad. I am Australian so it probably isn't Americanized. Here are the review responses:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. All rights go to him.**

**Key: **"Hey," **= conversation**

'Hey' **= thoughts**

"_Hey" _**= telepathy**

'_Hey' _**= memories**

**Re-Uploaded Version**

**Artemis's Champion and the Weapon's Thief**

**Chapter 3: My Stepfather Crashes the Party**

I resumed human form and braced myself for the impact. We had flashed into my shared bedroom and I was about to be squashed by my little brother. *Slam!* *Thump!* I collapsed playfully underneath my brother who was currently hugging me to death.

I could hear Grover and Hermes laughing faintly but I didn't care. Lykos has soft light brown hair, innocent dark blue eyes and the most mischievous smirk in the world. I love him to death and I go out of my way to keep him happy and protect him from the monster who marred my face and destroyed my torso; our own stepfather Gabe Ugliano.

I pulled the little goblin off me and he tried to swing up onto my back but I winced as pain erupted from my wounds. Hermes handed me a square of some sort of food and toke my brother off me, much to Lykos's dismay.

"Eat!" he ordered. 'What is it with people ordering me to eat or drink today?' I wondered.

"Yes milord," I said mockingly earning me a glare from Hermes and a giggle from Lykos. It tasted like the drink Mrs Dodds gave me at the museum and just like at the museum I began to heal. 'Nectar and Ambrosia,' I realized. It was the food and drink of the gods.

We walked into the kitchen and I immediately wished we hadn't. See Lykos and I share a really small bedroom at one end of the apartment next to the bathroom. Mom has a just as small room adjacent to our and next to hers is a big room for Gabe, next to that was his just as big 'study' if you could call it that. More like a free for all sewer smelling, garbage tip like storage space.

Anyway to get to our destination we had to go through the lounge room that was also unofficially his. Seriously, he holds poker parties all the time and it smells like his study afterwards. Right now he was in the midst of a poker party with three of his buddies with ESPN blaring. Instinctively, I covered Lykos's ears. I internally smiled when I saw our superintendent Eddie shoot us a sympathetic look.

"Oi brat you home already?" Gabe sneered when he noticed us. I felt Hermes stiffen beside me. I shot him a look that stated 'I'll handle this.' He reluctantly nodded and took Grover and Lykos to the kitchen leaving me alone with the vile pig and his two equally as vile friends. Eddie has always been nice to Lykos and me so he doesn't count. Once, Gabe ate all the food Eddie saved us some. It wasn't much but it was the effort that mattered. I hated the feeling of helplessness I had when Lykos was crying for food that I didn't have. I could survive without food for a while as I had built up an immunity to hunger years ago but Lykos hadn't.

"Can't you tell?" I asked sarcastically.

"Watch it brat or you'll get it," he leered at me but I stood my ground. The pervert's words held a double meaning and yes, I mean pervert. There are holes in the floor and walls of the bathroom and my room that he uses to watch me with.

He knows that I know that he knows. He calls it our 'father daughter' secret, meaning if I told anyone he would 'discipline me'. Not that he doesn't already but I don't need anymore 'punishments' then I have already. It is one of the reasons I hold a grudge against my mother; for not being there to help me when I have to clean up my own blood.

"Where's your money punk?" he sneered. Wow, sudden insult change.

"I'm not giving it to you," I stated, turning to walk out of the room. I had won a lot of bets at school this year and I was planning on buying a decent birthday present for Lykos, whose birthday was coincidently on the 17th of August a day before mine.

"Punk, give me the money or your brother gets it," he threatened. I mentally cursed. I hate it when he uses Lykos against me. I angrily handed him half of it but while doing so I felt something slip into my pocket.

"I hope you lose," I snarled at him giving him my ultimate death glare. I smirked internally at the frozen look of horror on his face before storming out of the room.

I saw Hermes with the phone in the kitchen obviously having just finished talking to someone.

"River, Hermes called your mom explaining the situation to her and telling her to get here ASAP," Grover informed me. Lykos was sitting on the counter looking miserable. I ruffled his hair which caused him to let slip a giggle.

"Sis, are you ok? Grover said you are going to a camp now. What am I going to do without you?" Lykos sobbed. I shot Grover a death glare and wrapped my brother in a hug.

"It will only be for a few months Lee," **(A/N: His nickname as it is pronounced Leekos not Liekos)** I said with a warning glare at Grover. "I promise I'll come back for you."

"Sibling promise?"

"Sibling promise," I confirmed kissing his forehead.

"Lethe, your mother will be here soon," Hermes told me. I nodded.

"Hermes you're coming with me, you have some explaining to do," I told him, walking towards my bedroom.

"Ok, why did you want to become my friend and trainer in theft and gambling to begin with anyway?" He sighed.

"Well, all the unclaimed campers and children of gods without cabins are shoved in my cabin along with my children because I'm the god of the roads. We were having a council meeting and I was once again arguing with the gods in the council that did have children about claiming them and I was arguing with Zeus about giving the other gods rights to have cabins, they have children too. I was once again ignored so I came down here to blow off some steam. You intrigued me Lethe in all honesty because of the fact you had the aura of two gods around you and the strength of your passion and ideals. The rest you know."

I felt relief swamp through me and I hugged my eighteen year old best friend and teacher.

"Thank you," I whispered my eyes a warm cozy brown. He grinned, his trademark smirk back on his face. "Not a problem Lethe but could you do me a favor when you get to camp?" he asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Gods can't have contact with their own mortal children due to the stupid ancient laws Zeus created so could you give this bag to Luke Castellan, my cabin counsellor? The bag contains a letter and a package for each child. The child of the gods without cabin's, their letters and packages are from their godly parent the others letters and gifts are from me. Mine or not, claimed or not they are all important to me."

I took the bag from him. It was surprisingly light, probably enchanted. "And this bag is for you," he said, handing me a sky blue backpack. I placed the other bag inside mine for safe keeping. Like the other one this bag is weightless and has unlimited space. Um and I also have to tell you something," he said nervously.

"What is it Hermes?" I asked slightly worried by his nervousness.

"Well-Well-"

"Hermes your scaring me, spit it out!"

"I-I-I made your brother my champion!" he burst out. I froze and stared at him.

"Gee Hermes, I thought you'd done something unforgiveable with how you were acting," I said annoyed. "As long as you protect him while I'm not around until he becomes of age, I'm perfectly fine with this," I told him. He relaxed.

"Well, pack a few changes of clothes and meet us back in the kitchen," he said walking out the door. I threw my only other pair of jeans, three long sleeve turtle necks (black, white and red), a white t-shirt, a light blue Nike hoodie and a gray and pink fox hoodie (gifts from my mom) and a pair of red plate forms (present from Hermes) into my bag.

I was currently wearing a black leather jacket, a white sleeveless shirt, black jeans and black converses. I grabbed a photo of Lykos, Hermes and I tossing it into my bag before racing down stairs.

Mom was already there, waiting for me with Grover. My mom has golden hair and green eyes. She has never raised her voice at anyone in our house which is a big achievement. She smiled sadly at me as I scooped up Lykos in a hug, promising to see him again. I turned to Hermes who handed me a box.

"Good bye Lethe. I have enchanted this I pod to have all your music, not to attract monsters, never run out of battery and to always return its self to you, like your ring." I couldn't lose Apeiro? Cool! "Miss you Lethe," he said, smothering me in a hug before taking Lykos and vanishing.

We turned to get in the car before Gabe appeared at the door. "Sally, you were serious about this?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes honey-" I gagged. "We will only be gone a day," she pleaded.

"Maybe," he considered "If the girl apologizes for disturbing my poker game…" 'Or I make you sing soprano for a week.' I thought.

My mother's gaze begged me not to argue. 'Why does she put up with this guy,' I thought angrily.

"I'm incredibly sorry for interrupting your extremely important poker game," I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me trying to detect the sarcasm in my apology with his pea sized brain. Finally he grunted and went back inside but not before I did the sign for warding off evil causing the door to slam into his backside.

"Let's go!" I said as we jumped into Gabe's Camaro, Grover in the back and mom behind the wheel and me in the passenger seat.

"Can I-"

"No," my mom cut me off amusement shinning in her eyes. I pouted while Grover laughed his head off as mom sped away.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave your thought in a review, I enjoy hearing from you.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Minotaur

**A/N****: ****This is my first story so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored. Warning: This is a FemPercy fanfiction and Percy's dad is Hades. I apologize in advance if my grammar is bad. I am Australian so it probably isn't Americanized. Here are the review responses:**

**CupCakeAwesomeness: Thanks. That's all right. I used to own a bunch of LPS and I was sitting there with my best friend on my birthday and we were giving them all serious names until I got to this cute bunny that I took one look at and blurted out 'CupCakeFace'! Coming from the darker more evil of the two of us it was very funny. All I have to say was 'CupCakeFace' and she bursts out laughing. Hey, what's your favourite animal? LOL**

**Fight99: Thank you for your consideration. That is very kind of you. Your review made me really happy.**

**Allen. Majors.9: Thank you.**

**Thanks to everybody else who read/favourited/followed my story.**

**I have been at a Netball Carnival called Challenge Friday and all weekend so I haven't been able to update. It went from 7am-7pm for 3 days! We came 2****nd**** in our division!**

**Warning: I have made Thalia a boy. There will be no changes but you can tell me if you want Percia to be with Luke or Theseus (MaleThalia)?**

**Questions: Percia will be able to eventually change into 4 different animals: wolf/something/something/a bird what do you think they should be?**

**Do you think the genre is right for this story?**

**Leave your response in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. All rights go to him.**

**Key: **"Hey," **= conversation**

'Hey' **= thoughts**

"_Hey" _**= telepathy**

'_Hey' _**= memories**

**Re-Uploaded Version**

**Artemis's Champion and the Weapon's Thief**

**Chapter 4: Fighting to Avenge**

Gabe's Camaro rumbled down the road towards Camp Half-blood. Grover was currently explaining the rules and regulations of the camp and some of the important sites and buildings there. It sounded like a holiday park from the way he was talking! Something he said piped my interest.

"Grover, is there a reason it's called Half-blood Hill?" He took a deep breath.

"Five years ago, I was given my first mission as a protector. It was to escort three half-bloods: Luke Castellan, son of Hermes aged ten (this caught my attention), Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena aged seven and Theseus Grace, son of Zeus aged ten. **(A/N: *spoiler* When he comes back to life at the end of the 'Sea of Monsters' section he will be 12 and Percia, the prophecy child will be 13) **We were being chased by hordes of monsters from Hades to harm Theseus."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw mom gain an angry look but she held her tongue. "We were chased for miles and we were nearly there until Theseus decided he had had enough. He fought the monsters to buy us time but he was bitten by a Basilisk at the last moment. His father turned him into a pine tree and his spirit has protected camp ever since."

A silence hung heavy in the car. Theseus must have been incredibly brave and self-sacrificing to have been able to do that.

"Mom if this is such a safe place, why wasn't I taken here before?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Mom's eyes filled with tears and I squashed down my feelings of sympathy. 'Block them out,' I ordered myself harshly. 'You will only be hurt.'

"Because I was selfish and stubborn," she replied, her tears threatening to fall. I raised an eye brow in curiosity. How was keeping me with her selfish or being stubborn? In my opinion everyone is allowed to be selfish at times. "Your father offered me sanctuary in his realm, Percy. He didn't care what his wife thought but I refused. It felt like the easy answer to my problems and I like you hate taking the easy road. You inherited that from me Percy. You and I would walk the path that had obstacles and danger instead of the path that was an easy stroll." I nodded in acceptance. The offer while considerate and tempting was the short cut to life and my stubborn nature would force me to continue along the hard road.

"When you were six, your uncle discovered your existence. He sent an anaconda to kill you but you ended up strangling it and using it as a pillow," she continued, a smile of amusement plastered on her face. I smiled at the memory. It had been a stupid snake because it had been too shocked to even struggle. It's funny that the snake that suffocates its prey died from suffocation.

"I should have sent you then but I married Gabe, hoping that he would disguise your scent. It worked but he forced me to pay for his expenses plus both yours, Lykos's and mine by threatening to harm both of you. I couldn't let that happen." I stared at her, shocked. Anger and misery began whirling around inside of me. Mom had believed that he wouldn't lay a hand on us?

"He beat me up anyway so it was kind of pointless," I told her softly, not trusting my emotions to stay in check by talking any louder.

"Percy, don't lie. He-"

"HE DID!" I roared fury evident in my voice. I could feel my negative emotions rolling off me in waves.

"YOU BELIVED THE PIG WHEN HE PROMISED YOU HE WOULDN'T HURT US IF YOU PAYED FOR EVERYTHING BUT HE DID IT ANYWAY! YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM FROM HARMING LYKOS, I DID BY SACRIFICING MYSELF! YOU ACTUALLY BELIVED HIM WHEN HE TOLD YOU THAT I HAD CUT MY FACE ON GLASS AT SCHOOL WHEN HE HAD REALLY RIPPED OPEN MY FACE WITH A STRAIGHT RAZOR! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR US WHEN HE SLICED MY BODY TO PIECES AND FORCED LYKOS TO WATCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!" I yelled, my eyes showing volumes.

I took a deep shuddering breath to calm myself. My mother reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Please forgive me." I didn't doubt the sincerity in her words. No stuttering excuses, just a clear simple apology. I remained silent.

"You knew that Jacob was actually Hermes didn't you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I knew he was a god because of my sight."

"Your sight?"

"Yes. I can see through the mist and your brother can too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Percia?"

"Yes?"

"Be quiet."

"Fine!"

The car was silent for a while. Moonlight filtered through the car's open window giving my skin and hair a silver glow. I felt my energy levels surge till I was practically brimming with it. I extended my senses to survey the surrounding area. Four miles ahead of us, on the edge of my senses, I could feel a powerful life force. Theseus's Tree! To our left and right I could hear the rustling of trees and plants as animals began to flee.

_Danger! _They whispered. _Hurry! Escape!_ 'What from?' I wondered and extended my senses behind me and I saw it. A pack of Cyclopes and wind people armed with swords were chasing us!

"Mom! Speed up!" I yelled, startling her into following my orders.

"Why River?" Grover asked.

"We are being chased!" He turned pale, obviously remembering Theseus's fate.

"No, no, no," he whimpered

"Please just a bit further," mom prayed, no _begged._

I felt something racing through the woods to our left but its hostile scent warned me it was trouble.

"Sally, watch out!" screamed Grover. I just had time to see a large dark shape lunge forward and pick up the car. We screamed as we were lifted high into the air and slammed down on the ground, right side against the ground, before being hurled forward. We hit the ground, nose buried in a ditch. I grunted, pain burning in my side, my ribs rebroken.

"River, are you alright?" Grover asked, worry seeping into his voice.

"Yes," I lied.

"You ok Mom?" There was no answer.

"Mom? MOM?!" I cried frantically, checking her for her pulse. I could feel it faintly but deep down I knew her time was almost up.

"Mom…...Ι, αντίπαλου λήθη Jackson, κόρη του μεγαλύτερου γιου, πρωταθλητής του φεγγαριού να σας δώσει, Sally Ροσέλ Jackson πρόσβαση στο Elysium και ευλογία μου. Σας δεν πρέπει να κριθεί. **(A/N: **_I, Percia Lethe Jackson, daughter of the eldest son, champion of the moon give you, Sally Rochelle Jackson access to Elysium and my blessing. You shall not be judged._**) **'What did I just say?' I thought. Her body shuddered and she let out her final breath.

"Let's go," I ordered Grover, kicking open the door and dragging him out and we started running. We ran for ages, following Grover's directions with the monsters rapidly gaining. I could see lights from the camp up ahead but I knew we weren't going to make it. I am going to fight to avenge my mother. I chucked him my backpack. "Take this to Theseus's tree then get back here and help," I hissed.

He nodded and took off. I turned and faced the oncoming wave of monsters. I lunged forward, Apeiro in hand, leaping off the ground in a spectacular gymnastics flip lashing out with my sword hand. My energy levels were high and I was sure I was drunk on it. Leaping forward, I kicked out my legs striking two Cyclopes in the chests before slicing through their heads. I could see Grover throwing…were those tin cans? It was a perfect distraction as one by one each dazed monster fell to Apeiro's wrath. As the last monster fell, all that remained was me, coated in monster dust with a determined _**regal **_expression on my face. It soon faded into my emotionless façade.

A roar sounded through the trees and we turned to find the legendary Minotaur of the Labyrinth. Returning my sword to ring form I called upon my energy sources once more; I was now practically shimmering with power. The Minotaur barged straight at me. I shoved Grover to the side before darting out of the way.

It slowed down, sniffing the air. What could I do to kill it? A plan formed in my head. It was crazy, death-defying, no reason for it to work; it was perfect.

"Hey Bull Snot," I yelled. That definitely got his attention. He turned and lumbered towards me. Wait for it, wait for it…Now! I flipped on to his head, swinging my legs around one of his horns before grabbing and yanking on the other one. *Snap* the sounded echoed through the clearing. I leapt off his head and using the other horn as a leaver, I swung downwards piercing his torso with his own horn.

The roar was deafening. I collapsed to the ground my energy dropping to a dangerous low as the sun rose on the horizon. My body was a wreck. Blood was oozing from numerous injuries and my ribs were burning. I slowly lost conscious, oblivious to Grover's yells for help and the arms and concerned stare of a pair of sky blue eyes.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please leave your thoughts and answers to my questions in your reviews**


	5. Chapter 5: Luke

**A/N****: ****This is my first story so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored. Warning: This is a FemPercy fanfiction and Percy's dad is Hades. I apologize in advance if my grammar is bad. I am Australian so it probably isn't Americanized. Here are the review responses:**

**CupCakeAwesomeness: Thank you! I love your story. My favourite animals are: Panthers, Falcons, Tigers, Griffins, Horses, Dogs and Wolves!**

**Guest: I can't please everyone but can you tell me why and I'll try to fix it.**

**FemPercyFan: Thank you. I take it you would like it to be FemPercyxMaleThalia?**

**FranktheCakeHobo: Hey Memma! You really touched my heart. Here it is!**

**Americans Unite: Sweetie your Australian but thank you!**

**Brownies3: Thank you and Here it is!**

**Ellie: Since you are the same person I'll do it in one go sis. Sorry, Hades will be Percy's dad. I'll try to work on my grammar and I will! Maybe and Thank you! Good suggestion… will see. Sorry to disappoint but I am going to have to disregard that last review. Thanks for reading sis. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. That is Rick's property.**

**Artemis's Champion and the Weapon's Thief**

**Chapter 5: To Heal a Heroine**

Chiron had returned to camp by late afternoon from a 'house call' he'd been attending for the past eight months. It was around nine at night when he had roused the cabin counsellor of each cabin for a meeting in the Big House. We were as usual the last to arrive at the ping pong table in the war room. We took our place in the sky blue couch that was the Hermes chair.

I better explain the 'we'. As Hermes' is the biggest cabin we are allowed four reps at the meeting, Travis and Connor Stoll, brown haired blue eyed sons of Hermes, Ethan Nakumura, black haired grey eyed son of Nemesis and me, Luke Castellan, a sandy haired blue eyed son of Hermes, the true cabin counsellor.

To our right was Castor son of Dionysus, the blonde haired blue eyed leader of Cabin 12. To our left were-this could take a while-Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite, the black haired blue eyed leader of Cabin 10, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, the brown haired amber eyed leader of Cabin 9, Lee Fletcher son of Apollo, the typical golden haired blue eyed leader of Cabin 7, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, my honorary little sister and the blonde haired grey eyed leader of Cabin 6, Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and leader of Cabin 5 and lastly Katie Gardener daughter of Demeter, Travis's not-so-secret crush and leader of Cabin 4.

They were all currently arguing about trivial things for example: Clarisse and Annabeth were arguing about war based matters ("Strategy is more important than strength Boar Face!" "Is that the best you could come up with? My, my for a daughter of Athena you know nothing about insults.").

"Alright, that's enough," Chiron ordered. We all settled down. Don't get on the bad side of a party pony, it won't end well. "We have much to discuss."

"What is so important about this new camper that you needed to make a house call? You didn't do it for Theseus," Clarisse asked gruffly.

"Theseus knew about our world, had weapons and help, she doesn't," Chiron answered calmly.

"I went because Theseus aura pales in comparison to hers and because she honest to goodness intrigued me." Her aura dwarfs Theo's. How?

"But why call this meeting?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah, she has help now." Charles added.

"It's about her," he struggled to find the right words. "Extremely reckless, mischievous, untrusting, defensive personality," he said finally. So he's basically telling us that this camper is going to be difficult to deal with? Sounds like fun.

"What about it?" Katie asked.

"While I was there I found that she trusted no one easily. It took Grover four months to get on 'speaking terms' with her and another three months to become her friend. Gee Grover, you really need to work on the 'making friends' thing.

"Wow," muttered Castor who received a pointed look from Chiron making the Stoll's mutter "Busted," under their breaths.

"She pulled pranks on just about everyone apart from her English teacher but she never laughed. Rarely smiled either and even then it was more of a smirk. She is more often than not wearing an emotionless mask but puts on a fake smile for her friends."

The Stoll's high fived and cheered but a pointed look from Ethan quickly shut them up.

"She did dangerous things outside of school hours according to Grover and was extremely defensive about everything."

"So long story short she's dangerous? Annabeth asked. "If she is you should have just left her." This has gone too far. I love her to death but she isn't the same girl she was on the run.

"Annabeth enough," I said firmly.

"But-"

"I said enough! She may be dangerous but that reaction is unreasonable. I expected better of you Annabeth!" Chiron opened his mouth to say something when a loud roar shook the area. That wasn't a roar meant to intimidate you it was of outrage and pain.

Eleven demigods and one centaur bolted. Heading for the border we heard Grover's frantic cries for help. Reaching the top of the hill I saw Grover standing at the bottom with a black haired girl lying at his feet-err hooves. I crouched down next to her just in time to see a pair of clouded dark brown eyes closing as I picked her up bridal style.

Lee took one look at her before turning and ordering frantically; "Katie, go get all the healing herbs you've got. Silena, go tell my cabin to prepare for a high death emergency." My blood froze solid then exploded inside my system. High death? "Luke, get her to the infirmary now!" ordered Lee shocking me back into the present. We followed his command. Silena and Katie jumped on Chiron's back and raced away while Lee and I hurried towards the infirmary.

"How's her breathing?" Lee asked urgently. I focused on her then turned my head towards him, worry clouding my gaze.

"It's fading fast!"

We arrived at the infirmary to see all ten Apollo kids waiting with serious looks on their faces. I lay her down on the bed before turning to Lee as the others began to work on her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I pleaded, feeling helpless. Lee shook his head sadly.

"No. Her condition is probably fatal and in reality there is not much **we** can do if it's her time. Try and take your mind off it, in case of the worst." I nodded and hurried outside.

It was raining. Typical. The sky was extremely dark and the moon was blazing in an all most furious manner. Lady Artemis must be angry. Everyone had gone and I could see Katie and two of her siblings were carrying boxes to the infirmary. They past me, hurrying into the infirmary leaving the area deserted. I walked down to the moonlit lake, sitting down.

'Why am I acting like this? I don't know her, why do I want to protect her? Need to protect her?' I sighed, frustrated. I don't know what is wrong with me. Movement at the edge of my vision startled me. I noticed a tortoise waddling towards me. 'How did a freaking tortoise sneak up on me? A Son of Hermes? I am losing it.' Its presence comforted me and I started to sing, my emotions running wild.

I finished my singing; feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The tortoise nuzzled my hand.

'_Be strong my child. All is not lost._' before it vanished. I stared at the place the animal had just been. What had just happened? My brain slotted the final pieces into place before it hit me like a wall of bricks. It was my father! Maybe he hadn't forgotten me! I smiled and raced towards the infirmary.

I arrived in time to see the Apollo kids minus Lee and Will Solace and the Demeter kids leaving.

"Katie, can I go in?" She turned to me distress etched into her features.

"Yes. Lee and Will were asking for you. Grover and Chiron are already in there with Annabeth and Clarisse." I nodded.

"Thanks," I told her before running inside. I entered just in time to see Lee glaring angrily at Annabeth before sneering, "Your being a selfish brat Annabeth. I don't know what's gotten into you but you'd better improve your attitude before it's too late!"

He stomped out of the room, completely ignoring me. Will was sitting in a chair at the girls' side.

"Will, what's her condition?" Grover asked. I looked at him expectantly.

"On a scale of 1-10, 10 being dead and 1 being completely healthy? She's a nine. There's still a high chance she could die and to be totally and brutally honest death would be a blessing. Her wounds from last night were inflicted with a fast working infection, she had three broken ribs, she has bone deep scars, evenly spaced running horizontally across her torso that were infected with a slow working disease that was eating away at her insides that we barely managed to remove plus the scar on her face that stubbornly refuses to heal and to top it all off, it is clear that she either hasn't been eating properly or hasn't eaten enough over at least the past six years." Everyone froze.

Hell. It was that bad? She has my eternal respect even if she…no she won't die. She will live. Be positive. Ok, that was weird.

"Dear Gods," murmured Chiron. "I knew it would be bad but this…" he trailed off.

Well duh! Of course it was going to be bad. She faced a pack of monsters plus the bull himself and since she is a demigod her home life was bound to be bad. In fact why am I using the word bad? This situation deserves terrible or horrifying or disastrous or chaotic at the very least.

"I met her stepfather once Chiron and I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this." Her stepfather abuses her? Ok, she is immediately in the top ten 'horrible demigod pasts' list.

Clarisse's gruff voice startled me, "She's a fighter that's for sure. Even if she isn't a child of Ares she has the strength of one. I volunteer to be the girls guide."

Congratulations to the newbie! That girl has been unconscious the entire time and she's already impressed the head of Ares.

"Good riddance, Clarisse! As long as the brat stays away from me from me everything will be fine," Annabeth said haughtily.

"What's wrong with you Annabeth?!" I exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "You've been like this since she came to camp. You don't treat anyone else like this!"

"Luke, you carried her into camp. You offered to help heal her. You've never treated anyone else like this! You don't even know her!" 'Yes I do' screamed a voice inside of my head I froze. What? I've never met her so how can I know her? I was so deep in thought that I missed Grover's reply. The slamming of the door as Annabeth left jolted me into the present.

"I never thought I'd say this Goat but well done she needed to hear that. Luke, Will tell me when she wakes." And she left. She's pretty confident that the girl's going to live. Or she doesn't want to think about the ginormous if that's hanging over the girls head. Chiron began to leave as well, beckoning to Will.

"Get some sleep Will, you're exhausted. Luke will watch over her." Will I now? Nobody asked. Will sighed and left.

"River, come on. Wake up!" Grover pleaded. There was no reply.

"River?" I asked. "Her real names Percia and I advise for your health that you call her that if she wakes up." His tone was so downcast and defeated it was painful. It was like he'd lost all hope that she was going to live. He sighed and rose to his hooves.

"I knew it," he muttered and he left. I sat their alone beside her bed. I studied her; making sure she was still breathing, checking her temperature and pulse. I felt helpless and I hated it.

Suddenly, her body started shuddering violently as she fought for breath.

"Come on Percia, fight this! I know you can! Grover needs you! Chiron needs you!" The struggle got worse. It was horrible to watch. Then…It started slowing down.

"No... I whispered. Her body let out a final breath then it lay still. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I gazed at the motionless body in front of me. I felt her pulse. None. I wiped my eyes as I came to terms with the fact that Percia was no longer breathing.

**A/N: And Done! Poor Luke. Having to watch that. Please don't kill me because there is more to this story and do you honestly think I would be nice and not leave you on a cliffhanger?**

**Like it? Hate it? Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness

**A/N: A/N****: ****This is my first story so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored. Warning: This is a FemPercy fanfiction and Percy's dad is Hades. I apologize in advance if my grammar is bad. I am Australian so it probably isn't Americanized. Here are the review responses:**

**Warhammer: Thank you.**

**Fight99: No offense taken. I know that is why I did it. I thought so to but it was going to change and you voicing this concern has sealed my decision. You also solved my 'Titan's Curse' thing so I know what to do now. Thank you so much.**

**Guest/E.H: Hey, thank you. We'll get them next time but for now let's focus on taking out V's and then we'll give them another shot.**

**Thank you to everyone else who read/favourite and followed this story. **

**This chapter will explain a lot of things as well as completing Percy's backstory.**

**Alert: I have decided the pairing will be Percy and Luke! Sorry to the people that wanted it to be Theseus. Maybe I'll do another fanfiction with that pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick does and all rights go to him.**

**Artemis's Champion and the Weapon's Thief**

**Chapter 6: War's Apprentice**

Darkness. Everything was black, a deep endless, hostile black. I could feel it, a heavy suffocating weight on my chest as I struggled to breathe. The pain was inhuman. I couldn't move. I fought with sheer will power in what was turning out to be a completely hopeless battle. The darkness was too strong, too overwhelming, to be beaten.

I have had many nightmares in the past, too many to count and I can remember every single one that truly scared me but the one I was about to receive was going to be the worst one yet.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was pinned to a wall in a torch lit room bleeding heavily. My clothes were in tatters and I was taking deep, broken breaths in a vain effort to stay alive. I had obviously been fighting recently. I struggled against my bonds but it was hopeless. The chains were titanium mixed with this glowing bronze metal I didn't recognize. Just great._

_A presence appeared and a deep chuckle resonated eerily around the room causing me to tense up. _

"_**You are very hard to break granddaughter. I'll give you credit for that but let's see if this one will make you crack." **__Their voice sounded like teeth grinding over concrete. ____The presence vanished as quickly as it appeared leaving me alone._

_Two black cloaked figures walked through a wall dragging a mangled form between them. It wasn't till they were right in front of me did I recognize her. _

"_**Mom,"**__ I choked out, emotions of relief at seeing her alive and fury at the condition she was in rushing through me. My emotions haven't been this expressed since before the war when I was ten._

_They let her go and pulled out various knives and torture instruments. One of them began to slice and rip at her body while the other held me in place, forcing me to watch helplessly as my mother was tortured. Her screams were haunting. _

"_**Why are you letting them do this to me Percia? Why? What did I do to you?" **__She let out a final strangled cry before going limp. 'I didn't do this to you,' I thought numbly. Her torturer tossed her body aside like a rag doll and left the room._

'_It's just a dream,' I chanted, mentally. 'None of this is real. Mom died a painless death, not a torturous one. I won't break!'_

_The figure returned with the one person who I would never let anything happen to; Lykos. I struggled furiously against my chains and capturer. I could feel them both straining against me. The torturer began to slash at Lee and I snapped. Roaring in anger, I kicked out at my captor, breaking his knee. He dropped to one knee as I lunged, tearing the chains out of the wall in the process. _

_Slapping my chains into his head, I spun to face Lee's torturer. Snapping the chains round, I flicked them forward sending him flying backwards. Both bodies dissolved. I dropped to the ground next to Lee but the damage was done. He reached a bloodied hand up to my face as I wrapped my arms around him. _

"_**Why?" **__He rasped.__** "Why did this happen to me, to us?" **__I stared at my beloved brother my eyes brimming with grief and love._

"_**I don't know Lee, I honestly don't know." **__He smiled feebly at me.___

"_**I love you big sis," **__he whispered his eyes closing for the final time.___

"_**I love you to Lee, more than you have ever realized." **__My little brother died with a smile on his face._

"_**My, my granddaughter, you are strong." **__The voice from before said. I growled. This may have been a nightmare but this thing would pay for causing me this grief even in my dreams. _

"_**But I have succeeded in making you crack so I will give you some **__**information**__** that may help you: You will be a powerful hero and will rise above all others but that comes with a price. You have been given two fatal flaws; both extremely dangerous and hard to handle, Helplessness and Personal Loyalty. It's up to you what you do with this knowledge." **__The presence disappeared and I tumbled out of the dream. _

_Dream End_

When the dream dispersed, I was immediately hit by the onslaught of suffocating darkness, only this time as I fought against it I was much, much weaker. This was a pointless fight but I wasn't going to give up.

"You really are determined to live, aren't you?" a voice rasped.

The Fates appeared before me, surrounded by a bright white light.

"You'll have to make a choice soon. You will meet Janus, the God of Beginnings and Endings. He will give you the choices; live or die." Um, wouldn't my answer be obvious. Who wants to die?

"It's a little more complex than that," Clotho said.

She had obviously been reading my mind.

"Meaning?" I questioned.

"If you remember your grandfather caused you to crack. This has destroyed your emotional state. You could go from emotionless, showing nothing to flat out going overboard with any emotion." I stiffened. Ok, I understand now.

"Know that not even the god Dionysus will be able to help you. You must find the cure or more likely your anchor on your own," Atropos warned. I nodded. That's just perfect. I get the chance to live but I will be unstable, wonderful.

"Anchor?"

"Yes. There will be someone who your mind and aura will latch on to. They will be able to-oh for lack of a better way to put this-control your mental conscience. Fear pulsed through me. Someone will be able to control me? Oh gods.

"Thank you for the warning my ladies," I whispered in a monotone.

They nodded and disappeared in a flash. I fought my way forward only to collapse under the onslaught, unable to continue. My breathing was labored and shaky. A flash of light drew my attention to the two headed being before me. 'This must be Janus,' I thought.

"Lord Janus," I choked out.

His right face smiled at me.

"Your will is strong little one," he told me.

"It was strong enough to make us agree on giving you a second chance which is a very hard thing to do," the left face admitted grudgingly.

"Alright, let's get down to business." The left face gestured back to the now soft rolling blackness. "Death: Immediate access to Elysium." The right face pointed to a bright golden glow behind them.

"Life: Hardships, suffering but a chance to find your place."

I had already made up my mind. Staggering to my feet, I bowed to the two headed god and stumbled towards the light.

_****** Line Break ******_

I awoke, gasping. I frantically tried to draw air into my lungs. Every breath hurt. My sudden movement startled a boy who was sitting on a chair beside me. He had a look of shocked relief on his face that was quickly replaced by a casual smirk so I couldn't be sure.

"Thank the gods! You're awake," the boy exclaimed. "You scared me when you stopped breathing." I stiffened. I stopped breathing? Guilt flashed through me. That must have been hard to watch. He leaned over to a table and picked up a glass with a straw in it. As he did so I felt a tug in the back of my head. What was that?

The boy had the eyes and hair of Hermes; sandy blonde with sky blue eyes. He was probably around the fifteen-sixteen year range with a muscular build and a slight tan. His eyes danced with laughter and his easy going smirk told me he was very happy here. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that had 'Camp Half-Blood' printed on the font with a Pegasus symbol printed below.

The boy wrapped his free arm around my waist and helped me into a sitting position. Normally I would severely harm anyone I didn't know that put even a hand on me but I was in great pain and if my instincts were correct and he was a son of Hermes, it would be against my morals to harm him without good reason. It didn't mean that I had to like it or trust him to any length so I gave him a grudging look of thanks.

He chuckled and held the cup out to me nudging the straw towards me.

"You're an untrusting one aren't you? Here drink, I promise that no harm will come to you." His tone was sincere and gentle. I think I can trust him on this one.

I drank slowly, inhaling the all too familiar taste of liquid chocolate fudge brownies. 'Nectar,' I thought drowsily. I could feel the pain disappearing and my energy levels rising. During all this my eyes never left him, wary despite his promise.

"I'm not going to decapitate you or any other form of killing or maiming, you know. I'm only trying to help."

"I'm sorry. It's just a habit that I have had for a long time," I apologized and for the first time in years I meant it.

"It's alright, I'm Luke by the way, Luke Achilles Castellan." I froze. Luke Castellan? Bingo! We have a winner! Now I know who I'm supposed to give the bag to. This makes life way too easy. "I'll let you get dressed. Most people wear the camp shirts but you don't have to. Judging by the fact you have a bag I'm going to assume that you have your own clothes. I'll wait outside." And he was gone.

I groaned and pushed myself off the bed. I grabbed my bag off the bedside table and pulled on a camp shirt, my jeans, red converses, tied my hair in a quick side braid and slipped out the door.

Luke was waiting for me outside. "Nice shirt."

"Oh shut up." He grinned and held out his hand in mock play.

"Shall we?" His tone was so playful that I let slip a small smile but covered it up with an eye roll.

"We shall." What is going on? Is this what the Fates meant by me being emotionally unstable? And why do I get the feeling it's going to get worse?

We arrived at the Big House and entered a room to find Grover, Chiron, a pudgy man in a leopard print shirt and a large, muscular girl with a hard expression sitting around a table playing with cards. 'That had better not be poker or I'm going to lose it.'

"I'm telling you Chiron, she's-River! You're awake, oh gods..." Grover jumped up from his seat and despite the many threats from me about not doing it he tackled me in a hug. I felt uncomfortable but I patted him on the back and I pushed him off gently. Well, as gentle as I could be with friends but you know, it could be worse.

"No contact Nature Boy."

"I'm still offended."

"Don't care."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"Well-"

"Percy! Grover! Enough please sit," Chiron's calm but commanding voice sounded, shutting both of us up. Luke, Grover and I walked over and sat down; Grover resuming his original seat between Chiron and Leopard man, Luke sitting between Leopard man and Muscles and I sat down between Chiron and Muscles.

Leopard man opened his mouth (probably to give some smart remark judging from his lazy posture) but stopped and his eyes widened drawing confused stares from the tables other occupants.

"The accident has damaged your mental state." He remarked softly. I nodded. The Fates had warned me. "What has happened is out of my power to control but I can tell you that your mind will-actually I feel that it already has-anchor itself to another and they will be able reign you in." He definitely said it nicer than the Fates did. Maybe I could get more info out of him.

"You mean they could control me?" I asked. Despite already knowing this it still sent my emotions into turmoil. I could feel them bubbling up inside and I struggled to get them under control. If this is going to become an ongoing thing I am not going to last a week. He nodded, sympathy flashing through his eyes. I fought to remain impassive but the looks from Grover, Chiron and the man or should I say god told me they weren't buying it.

"I should start the introductions," Chiron began, changing the subject. "This is Mr D-"

"Lord Dionysus, God of Wine and Madness, twelfth Olympian and son of Zeus and Selme." I interrupted, shocking Mr D, Luke and the other girl. Chiron sighed exasperatedly.

"Will you stop interrupting? It's nice to know you've been paying attention but this is getting repetitive."

"How did you-"

"Don't ask!" exclaimed Grover, cutting off Luke's question. "You don't want to know."

Dionysus leaned forward.

"It has been a while since someone has guessed or known who I am without someone telling them. Topped with your mental state I may actually enjoy having you here. Grover, come with me. We have to talk about the recent developments with Persephone." And they left. 'It's Percia,' I thought savagely. 'Is it really that hard to remember?'

"Moving on," Chiron said drawing the room's attention back to him. This is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. She will be your guide for the first few days. Because of this you will be sleeping in the Hermes Cabin but will move around and train with the Ares Cabin."

Clarisse was a very pretty girl. She had slightly stringing light brown hair that suited her large muscular build perfectly. She had hostile brown eyes and a look that promised death to anyone who messed with her. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt with moveable cargo pants. I nodded and turned to Clarisse.

"When do we start?" She smirked at me. "I like you kid. You've got a cold emotionless exterior, determination, the lot. I'd take you for a child of Ares with that attitude but to answer your question, we start now."

_******Line Break******_

Clarisse was somebody I could trust. She was blunt and to the point with everything and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. We immediately got a long with a common interest in fighting and strength. She'd taken to calling me Silver after I told and showed her my wolf form as it was the more coldblooded part of me.

"This Silver is the Armory where I will soon acquaintance you with some pretty cool toys." The Armory is this huge iron and marble domed building with Οπλοστάσιο written on a huge sign in front.

Next she showed me the two fighting arenas. "The biggest is the free for all public to use were you will train with the Hermes Cabin eventually and if or when you are claimed, your cabin. The other is the Ares-only-unless-invited arena where we Ares kids train and I will train you." I looked at her emotions flickering across my face.

"Why would you train me?"

"Because you impress me and seem to be such a natural born fighter to the point you could rival an unexperienced Ares kid with no training."

"I take it that is a compliment?"

"Oh absolutely."

"Just checking."

She sent me a sympathetic look.

"What happened Silver?" I tensed slightly.

"I don't know what you mean," I hope she didn't notice the tense because if she did it's going to be a lot harder to avoid talking about this.

"You're a good liar Silver and it would have fooled anybody but I saw you tense and that tells me otherwise." Darn it. She noticed.

She continued, "Grover mentioned that you were abused most of your life but nothing else. You have this guarded look about you that one can only see on a survivor of a disaster or war. Your posture indicates you are constantly on the move, ready to run at a moment's notice plus the emotionless façade and awkwardness with contact."

I stared at her. How did she know? I sighed mentally. She had pretty much figured out the skeleton of why I'm this way so why not tell her the rest? Could she be trusted? 'Yes,' I decided. 'It is time to get this off my chest.'

"You pretty much figured out what happened just by studying me."

"Really? Then can you tell me the rest of it?"

"I suppose so." I said. Then my voice turned mocking. "Gather round and I will tell you a story of the War of the Gangs."

"Like the title, this was a war between the street gangs. There were four gangs in New York: The Water Tribe, The Blooded Sun, The Frozen Wind and my gang, The Black Moon. Four sides in an all-out battle. No rules. Killing, maiming, stealing, kidnapping etc. were all allowed. I was ten at the time and I had known long before that the world isn't all sunshine, roses and puppies, I just didn't realize how bad it was," my voice trembled.

I can remember clearly the pain, suffering and bloodshed that happened in those six months.

"At first it just seemed like the skirmishes had gotten worse; stealing, threatening and fighting but then alliances were change and things escalated. Blackmail and backstabbing (literally) were so common nobody was trustworthy. I saw families torn apart by the constant slaughter. I won't go into any further detail on the whole thing but the last 24 hours were the worst for me.

The remaining survivors were hiding out, no longer wishing to fight. I had closed off my feelings long ago and I was doing everything I could not to lose sight of myself and become like most of the remaining survivors; a mindless, shambling shadow of their former selves. I had decided to end this by killing the one person who had caused this horrifying nightmare; Brandon Burn, leader of the Blooded Sun, a street kid powerful and cunning enough to trigger a war.

Armed with only a gun and a hunting knife I set off, shifting into wolf form at times for easier tracking. The battle between the leaders of the Blooded Sun and the Black Moon was terrifying. I was immobilized for several months after due to bullet wounds and infections. I had killed so many people in self-defense and one in cold blood. The war changed me for the worse." My voice was hard but confessing had taken some of the weight off my shoulders.

Clarisse wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders. For once I didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry for asking and forcing you to reveal your past. I truly am but you don't strike me as a person who wants pity. I have two questions for you: 1, how did Burn die and 2, did any of you friends survive?" I sighed, grief clouding my dark brown eyes.

"We were on the roof tops and I knew I couldn't over power him so I ran along a cable between two buildings reaching the other side safely. He raced after me but I cut the cable. He died from the fall. I named the knife Mietitore. It means Reaper in Italian, my native language." I winced.

"Despite how much he deserved it, he was still a human being." I took a deep breath but it wasn't enough. My emotions were so high they broke my mask. Clarisse's eyes widened at the sudden burst of emotions that danced across my features, a lot of misery and regret but a little bit of hope and love.

"I had ten friends who survived plus my little adoptive brother. Five of my ten friends were from other gangs but came to my gang when the true fights started. Perhaps in time I will introduce you to them but for now that will be sufficient. We are the last street gang and we will remain that way till the final member falls."

"Let's finish this tour!" Clarisse said breaking the silence that had enveloped us. The tour was very brief on the parts she obviously didn't find interesting and I honestly didn't either. She was very informative on the woods with Capture the Flag and the Lava Wall which looked awesome. We were just passing the camp bonfire when I noticed a little girl sitting next to it and realized who she was.

I dragged Clarisse over. "Silver, what-"

"Hello Lady Hestia," I greeted my tone so warm and my eyes such a light brown that it surprised both myself and Clarisse.

"Hello children. It is wonderful that you have taken time to visit family. My Clarisse you have grown into a lovely young girl and Percia it is amazing to know that you haven't lost hope," she replied gesturing for us to sit. We obeyed.

"My lady it is an honor," Clarisse whispered. Hestia simply smiled.

"No need for formalities. It has been so long since anyone has come and spoken with me and besides I am not my brothers." She turned to me.

"I have watched over you Percia and I have seen the hardships you have faced. I know who your anchor is and I am pleased with you aura's choice.

I know you have fears about the complete control your anchor will have over you but I can safely assure you that they will never do that." She spoke with such sincerity that I couldn't help but believe her.

The three of us talked for a while about trivial things and Clarisse's and my pasts. I was reluctant to reveal any more than I already had so I stuck to the war and the past two years. They were the easiest.

I learnt that Clarisse's mother was a serious alcoholic and verbally abused her for eight years until she died from over drinking. Ares hadn't been able to prevent it all but he was able to stop it from escalating further then verbal. I sent a silent prayer to Lord Ares for protecting Clarisse from physical abuse.

"I'm sorry Hestia but Silver and I must be going." Hestia smiled warmly.

"Of course, it's all right. It was lovely seeing a smile light up your face again Nightmare." My cheeks burned while Clarisse laughed her butt off. I mock glared at her before turning and smirking at Hestia.

"It was lovely talking to you," I said sincerely causing her to smile. "Tia." Her face was priceless.

A smile slowly spread across her face as she ruffled my hair and vanished. Clarisse grinned.

"Come on, we have to get you settled in to the Hermes Cabin. Luke will kill me if we're late."

_******Line break******_

We arrived at in front of the cabin about 3pm judging from the suns' position. Clarisse knocked/banged loudly on the door. Almost instantly it was opened by a brown haired blue eyed boy who I immediately pegged as a son of Hermes and a resident troublemaker.

"Gods, Clarisse. You're late. I didn't expect you to be late with a newbie, I expected you to be very early."

"Expect the unexpected Conner. Now move aside." He grumbled in reply and stepped away allowing us to get in.

My first thought was 'Gods this place is crowded.' It was. There were several bunk beds crammed in to a far too small space and the floor was covered in belongings. I clutched my backpack tighter. Hermes was right. They need to be claimed. The minor gods need cabins.

Clarisse rested a hand on my shoulder. I understood that she was trying to keep me calm and she could see right through the mask I had resumed wearing. I was glad for it because the depressed faces and muttering were enough to remind me of my street family during the war. I could see Connor and a boy that looked exactly like him probably his twin grinning at me. They were standing next to a boy with curly black hair and dark gray eyes who sent me a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, back it up! Let her breath," a familiar voice yelled. Everyone quietened down and sent me apologetic looks. Luke walked forward until he was face to face with Clarisse. "It's good to see you didn't kill her Rue."

"Shut up Castellan." I could see a sibling type fondness buried under the hard banter. They sounded like your typical squabbling siblings.

"Determined or unclaimed?" someone asked. I could tell by their tone of voice they already knew the answer.

"Unclaimed," Clarisse answered. There was a collective groan that made me feel uncomfortable. Clarisse turned to me. "See you tomorrow Silver. I am coming to get you at 8am so be ready. Oh by the way," she said turning to the crowd of demigods. "This is Percia Jackson a.k.a Percy Jackson. I advise for your health that you call her-"

"They can call me Percy," I interrupted, earning a glare from Clarisse. "I'm going now Wolf breath." I glared at her which she all too happily returned. She spun round and left.

"That was strange but Ok! Unfortunately we are posed with the problem of having no space so you will have to double up with someone," Luke said smiling at the first part but then finishing awkwardly. I couldn't blame him.

"Wait, does anyone mind having a large dog sleeping on their bed?"

"I don't, why?" Luke questioned. I glanced at him and shifted.

The cabin gasped at my change. I stood stock still, surveying them with a calculating gaze. The children who I would bet a moons worth of prey were true Hermes kids plus the boy with dark grey eyes were grinning like they had just won the lottery. Luke was staring at me in shock and wait, was that recognition? The others were displaying a mix of emotions, fear, surprise, distrust and acceptance.

"Puppy," shrieked a voice. I turned just in time to see a small girl, maybe four or five years of age bounding over to me. I felt offended. I am clearly not a puppy or a dog, thank you very much! Baby wolves are called cubs and yes I can change into a cub when I want to. I am going to excuse the kid because she is only young.

I didn't growl or snarl like I would normally do to a stranger. I may be a cold, untrusting person but I will never harm a child, I absolutely adore them. She giggled and started patting me. The cabin relaxed and smiled and then started laughing when she tried to clamber onto my back, failing until I crouched down to give her easy access. She was giggling like crazy until another camper picked her up allowing me to shift back to human form.

"It's settled. You will sleep at the end of my bed providing you don't get any hair on me," Luke announced. I gave him a wolf glare causing him to flinch.

A horn sounded and the crowd dispersed leaving Luke and me alone.

"Here," I said, wrenching my bag off my shoulders, pulling out the delivery bag and handing it to him.

"It's a gift from your father." He gave me a disbelieving look. I met his gaze evenly, not betraying my annoyance. "Open it." Rolling his eyes, he reached in and pulled out a parcel with an attached letter. Frowning, he began to place the gifts on their recipient's respective beds or places on the floor. I watched him, amusement flashing briefly on my features. He placed the last parcel down then turned to me.

"How-wait, come with me."

I followed him down to the lake that Clarisse had briefly mentioned in the tour. He sat down on a large flat rock and gestured for me to sit next to him. I obliged. We sat there in silence. It was clear he was struggling to find what to say and I wasn't helping.

"Want to play 20 questions?" he asked. I glanced at him, warily.

"Ok but instead of 20 can we just do five?"

"Sure, I'll start. What's your favourite sport?"

"Netball. I played it for six years."

"Sweet. Mine's Football."

"Favourite color?"

"Blue."

"Black."

"Favourite food?"

"Chocolate Fudge Brownies."

"Ice Cream."

"Any mortal side of the family siblings?"

"None."

"One. Adoptive though."

"Cool. How much trouble did you get into at school?"

"Six schools in six years."

"Six schools in four."

"Nice record."

"Thank you." I let slip a small smirk.

The silence resumed but he soon broke it.

"Did you wolf form ever save a boy from falling off a cliff?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Guess."

"It was you wasn't it?" I didn't need an answer. It was. "Well, I am glad I did." He looked at me surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't do to have you dying, would it? Your father would have my head."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confusion clear. I glanced at him.

"I met Hermes when I was six. I was playing on a set of monkey bars under the watchful eye of my mother. After a while, she left to get a coffee. This would have been fine if _they_ hadn't arrived."

"Who's they?"

"I'm getting to that. Try to be patient but if your anything like Hermes than that will be impossible." He scowled at me which I simply met with a blank stare.

"They were a group of fourth graders both boys and girls. They decided that they wanted to play there and were not pleased that I was already there. So they proceeded to swarm all over the bars and push me off. I thought I would break my bones from the fall but that obviously wasn't the case. I ended up being caught by Hermes who was in his twelve year old form. He sent them packing and with a little bit of persuasion from yours truly, he ended up playing with me and becoming my best friend. He was at my house often after that and soon started mentoring me in the art of thievery" I finished, my voice displaying a hint of happiness but it was soon gone. This unstable thing isn't working for me.

"Why did Dad spend time with you and not one of his mortal kids if he was going to break the rules?" he asked in a slightly sad tone as if he didn't believe Hermes cared for him. That wasn't true.

"He didn't break the rules. He found a loophole. "No visiting _your _mortal children. I'm not a child of Hermes." Realization dawned on him. "He did care Luke, he always did but nobody listened to him. They wrote him off as just some annoying god of travelers. Hermes cares for each and every one of you who inhabits his cabin, not just his children." That is the first and last heartfelt speech I am ever doing. It just feels plain awkward and is a lot of work to not add in an insult.

"Thank you," he whispered softly and my cold heart softened slightly and remained that way. Maybe he and I will get along enough for me to fully trust anyone outside my gang again.

A horn sounded loud and clear. "Come on," he said standing up and pulling me to my feet earning a glare which he promptly ignored. "Let's go. We'll be late for dinner otherwise."

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please send me your thoughts. If you have any questions on the unstable thing or anything else I will be happy to explain and/or tell you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Capture the Flag Fun

**A/N: This is my first story so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored. Warning: This is a FemPercy fanfiction and Percy's dad is Hades. I apologize in advance if my grammar is bad. I am Australian so it probably isn't Americanized. Here are the review responses:**

**Ellie: You already gave me a serve at school and I know I deserved it but was it really necessary? I must say it gives me great joy to know that I succeeded in annoying you. XD**

**E.H: I went through and fixed the mistakes. Thank you so much. See you soon!**

**fearlessshadowhunter: Here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Guest #1: Thanks. ;)**

**Fight99: Lovely to hear from you again! I'm glad you like it. Yes, Percia will gradually show more emotion over time. By the third book she should be showing almost as much emotion as you or me. You'll find that the closed off thing is mainly down to trust, insecurity and thinking that showing emotion make her look weak. **

**Ultimate Slytherin 2001: I most definitely will. Thank you. **

**SYOC: I'm willing to help but I don't know what you mean and where to put it.**

**Disclaimer Number 1: I don't own PJO**

**Disclaimer Number 2: I don't own the song Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd. The song belongs to them and whoever else.**

**Artemis's Champion**

**Chapter 7: Capture the Flag Fun**

When we arrived back at the cabin, I slipped into the group as Luke called them to order. We set off towards the pavilion and I fell into step beside the black haired grey eyed boy from earlier.

His windswept black hair, tanned complexion and dark grey eyes made him stand out. He was about Luke's height so around 1.70 and he had a similar well-muscled build. He had an air of confidence but not to the point of arrogance.

"You must be Percy. I'm Ethan Nakumura. Grover mentioned that you don't trust easily as did Chiron but you earned both Clarisse's and Luke's respect in less than a day so you must have a very valid reason for being closed off."

I glanced at him warily.

"What do you mean? I can understand Clarisse but why Luke?"

He smiled.

"Luke had one of the hardest demigod lives ever with his mortal parent. Then he went on a quest to retrieve one of the golden apples from Ladon and succeeded for a price. He lost two very good friends that day and his face was scarred. Some thought it was worth it but Luke didn't. So his respect is very hard to earn."

I remained impassive but I felt a growing respect for the Son of Hermes. Fighting Ladon and surviving is something that would earn you a giant thumbs up from me and maybe, maybe even a hug. No promises. On top of that he didn't take his quest mate's lives for granted nor did he let it get to his head. That is most impressive.

I chatted with Ethan the rest of the way there. He was very easy to talk to and he respected my privacy. Not many people do that.

The cabin's seemed to represent each god's domains. Dionysus was covered with grape vines, Hermes had hidden traps and tricks, Aphrodite had the definition of love and beauty sprayed all over it, Hephaestus looked like an automation, Artemis was a glowing silver building, Apollo was no better with its blinding gold light, Athena was decorated with owls, Demeter was made out of tomato vines and straw, Poseidon's was long, low and sea blue, Hera was white with peacock engravings and Zeus was a high and mighty, ego inflating cabin. Gee the gods are weird.

Upon arriving I saw there was no way in heaven we were all going to fit at the table comfortably. Everyone had to squash up, two or three per chair. I was lucky and got sandwiched between the two people I could stand being squashed up against. Unluckily they were also the biggest, muscle wise in the cabin. Yes you guessed it, Luke and Ethan.

Someone handed me a plate that had way too much food on it.

"Come on," Ethan murmured, gesturing to a large brazier in that everyone was making their way over to, "Sacrifices."

After waiting for a surprisingly short time it was our turn. Luke stepped up.

"Hermes," he said, tossing a bunch of grapes into the fire. I stepped forward, staring into the flames. Who do I sacrifice to?

"Hermes, Hestia, the minor gods," I murmured tossing a good portion of my food into the flames. "And to my father, whoever you are." I finished chucking a slice of brisket into the fire. I turned and headed back to the table, ignoring the questioning looks cast my way. I caught Clarisse's eye and nodded to her before taking my seat.

The rest of dinner was uneventful until Travis and Connor Stoll (I learnt their names from Luke) decided to try and steal my food. Anger leapt within me and in an eye blink I had one of them pinned to the table, police man style and the other was on the ground. Everyone froze, their attention focused on us.

"Don't touch my food or stuff. If you do, this situation will become a common occurrence. If you don't we'll get along just fine. Got it?" my voice while soft carried through the stunned silence. They didn't answer. I calmly lifted the one on the table up and slammed him back down with a sickening thud. "Got it?" I repeated.

"Got it." They answered.

"Now that wasn't so hard," I said releasing them. I returned to my seat and finished eating, pointedly ignoring Luke's amused expression and Ethan's shocked one. The rest of the pavilion returned to their meals, snickering about the beat down the Stoll's got.

Chiron stood up and slammed his hoof down to gather everyone's attention. Mr D sighed.

"I suppose I should say hello to you brats but I'm not in the mood. Chiron wants me to inform you that the next Capture the Flag game will be this Friday. Cabin 5 holds the laurels."

A cheer sounded from Clarisse's table. "Personally I couldn't care less. Also, we have a new camper, Persephone Johnson."

Chiron muttered something.

"Err Percia Jackson, also as part of camp intuition and punishment for pranking Chiron she will be singing a song prepared by Cabin 7 at the campfire to night. Now run along all of you."

With a cheer everyone filed outside except for me who was stuck in place as reality hit me like a giant tidal wave. I'm singing?

_******Line Break******_

To my relief I knew the song Cabin 7 had picked out. I was terrified of singing in front of so many people. I could feel my fear thrashing around inside of me and my emotions were rapidly spiraling out of control. As I headed towards the campfire I fought desperately against my emotions. 'I can't do this,' I thought wildly. I had sung for Lykos before and he loved it and Grover had caught me once in the music room at school but not in front of a bunch of strangers. All I wanted to do at the moment was bolt.

"Are you alright?" asked a soft voice filled with concern. I spun round to find a beautiful girl with long black hair like mine and bright blue eyes. "I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, Cabin 10's head councilor."

I regarded her warily.

"I'm Percia Jackson, Unclaimed."

She smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Something tells me you'll find your place soon. Anyway, come on. We'll be late otherwise."

I sat down between Luke and Travis and listened nervously to the Apollo Cabin as Will began to speak.

"First up we have Percia singing Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato, featuring Cher Lloyd."

Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<p>

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
>Cut to the part she broke your heart, and then she ran away<br>I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
>That I would talk, I would talk<p>

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh no, not anymore, oh no, not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<p>

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<p>

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care

Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey never look back<br>Dumbstruck boy, ego intact  
>Look boy, why you so mad<br>Second guessin', but shoulda hit that  
>Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover<br>Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
>I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster<br>Kick him to the curb, take a polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh! I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh! I really don't care

The song ended and the crowd immediately erupted into cheers. Luke clapped me on the back, Ethan had a proud smile on his face, Clarisse was smirking and Silena was cheering at the top of her lungs.

"Alright," Lee yelled. "You all obviously enjoyed that. Next we have-"

And the night continued. I felt myself relaxing. It felt like I truly belonged in a place that wasn't the streets. My instability wasn't affecting me at the moment and I took it as a good sign.

After several crazy songs, weird jokes and suspense holding stories Chiron informed us we had five minutes until curfew. Clarisse intercepted me on my way to Cabin 11.

"That was some amazing singing earlier. You have a great voice but that isn't what I want to tell you. There's been a change of plans; meet me at the Arena at 5 in the morning, also" she said tossing me a plastic bag. "In there are some cargo and cameo pants for training."

A smile flickered across my face but it was soon replaced by my usual blank look.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"Someone will get you to open up fully Silver, whether you want them to or not."

"Are you challenging me?" I asked my face hardening.

"No. I'm telling you. It's going to happen whether it's to me or Ethan or Luke or somebody else. You will learn to let go of the past."

I turned away.

"We'll see. Goodnight Clarisse," I said ending the discussion, for now.

Returning to the cabin I saw that almost everyone was asleep. The Stoll's were whispering, Ethan and a few of the unclaimed were trying to make room for each other on the floor and Luke was waiting for me. I climbed up the ladder and shifted into wolf form as Luke followed me up.

"Night Perce," he said not expecting an answer.

"_Night Luke," _I murmured telepathically. He looked at me surprised then smiled softly, lying down. I curled up next to him, listening to his breathing as it slowed and changed. Allowing it to lull me to sleep, I drifted off into Morpheus's realm.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was in wolf form in a mist shrouded forest. The smell of prey wafted over my senses and the thrill of the hunt pumped adrenaline through my body. I caught sight of a squirrel eating a nut at the base of a tree a few feet away, blissfully unaware of the growing danger. _

_Dropping into a crouch, I prowled forward, keeping clear of any branches and staying downwind of my target. Once in leaping distance I stopped, judged the distance and sprang. The squirrel never saw it coming._

"_Well done. That was a fine kill."_

_I spun round, hackles raised to come face to face with a young girl._

_She had shoulder length auburn hair and yellowy silver eyes. She appeared to be 12 and had the strong lithe build of a deer. She was decked out in a silver huntress outfit and her aura immediately reacted to mine causing me to go on alert. There was more to this girl then it seemed._

"_No need for hostilities, I won't harm you." _

_Despite her words I remained wary. She smiled at that. "I'm Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, your patron." _

_My jaw dropped slightly and I morphed into human form. _

"_My patron?" I asked confused and in awe of the being in front of me. _

"_Yes. I'm your patron and you're my champion. Every millennia a god may bless a mortal, demigod or not, and take them as their champion. They have control over that god or goddess's domains to a certain extent and often perform tasks or quests for their patron. I have never had a champion before but you impressed me from a young age and just so you know, being able to turn into a wolf at two had nothing to do with me. I didn't bless you until you had strangled that anaconda, most impressive by the way." _

_I blushed slightly. _

"_What does it entail and why can I turn into a wolf?" I asked curiously. _

"_Well your powers increase at night, your archery skills improve to that of master level with no training and you will eventually be able to fire 'moon blasts' and yes I know your mother taught you archery. To answer you second question, I don't know. I have my suspicions but I'm not certain. Also" she said handing me a silver bracelet with a moon charm attached. "I will probably end up spoiling you but here is a gift from me. See the moon charm? Pull it." _

_I did as she asked. It spiraled into a circular shield and I slipped it off to take a better look at it._

_It was a breathtaking, solid black with a white crescent moon design but what really interested me was the wolf head that appeared to be howling at the moon. It flickered between a glossy grey furred wolf and a wolf skull with burning eyes. I thought it was quite intimidating and the shield aura was horrifyingly powerful. _

"_That is a modified version of Tartarus's shield, Τυφώνα." _

"_Hurricane," I translated, in awe of the fact that in my hands was a version of the shield Tartarus's used to protect Chaos from Khaos _**(A/N: Chaos = Good, Khaos = Bad) **_in the battle for Earth. _

"_Yes. Tartarus learned of your future from his sister Anake and set for a third of his shields power to be extracted and used to forge this one. He named it Ειρήνη, Peace. He let the original Hydra loose to take it to me so in reality it's a gift from both of us." _

_I was shocked. A primordial, one of the most powerful beings in existence, removed a third of his shields power to forge on for a demigod on his own accord? This is crazy._

"_Unfortunately, my champion, my time is up. Before I go, Hermes asked me to give you these." She said as she handed me a pair of hunting knives. I recognised Mietitore but the other was a mystery. "He has added Celestial Bronze to your original knife and forged another knife made of the same materials, Steel and Celestial Bronze for you. He said that the other one is called Maelstrom." _

_I smiled, returning my shield to bracelet form and tucked my knives away. _

"_Thank you, my lady." _

_Artemis smiled. _

"_Goodnight my champion." _

_And she vanished. _

_******Line Break******_

The cabin was stillasleep when I awoke. Leaping silently as not to disturb the sleeping boy next to me or the rest of the cabin, I landed before shifting to human form. Changing into the camp shirt, a pair of Clarisse's pants and my converses, slipping my knives into sheathes on my belt, checked to make sure my ring and bracelet were their before grabbing my bag and heading for the Arena.

Clarisse wasn't their when I arrived so out of habit and hatred of being bored I put my earphones in and went through my Gymnastics and Netball warm ups. Old habits die hard I guess. I finished up to see Clarisse standing at the entrance, spear in hand, smirking.

"Here already Silver?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check, hold on…yes I think so."

"You think you're so funny."

"Not really. I just don't like answering obvious questions in the normal fashion."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Another obvious question; yes I do. You would actually have more trouble getting me to speak then to shut me up. I also don't talk in my sleep."

"Let's just start already."

"You're in charge here. I'm the apprentice; it's your job to start the lesson."

"Fine. Draw your weapon." She said grabbing a shield. Summoning my sword and shield I stood ready. She flinched at the sight of Ειρήνη.

"Where in Hades did you get that?"

I debated on what to say. I couldn't say I received it from Lady Artemis and she is my patron, Clarisse would think I was insane.

"A friend," I answered finally. She studied me. I guess she didn't buy it

"Ok. We'll start with seeing your capabilities. Rules are first blood."

I nodded and dropped into a stance. Clarisse attacked. She swiped at an opening but instead of avoiding it like she expected, I followed the strike using it as a leaver and pushed myself into the air, flipping over Clarisse. I spun round and slammed into her sending her stumbling back. She recovered quicker than I had anticipated and it was my turn to be sent stumbling. We circled for a bit before she lunged at me and tried to disarm me. Flicking my shield down onto her spear arm I used it to push her arm up and kicked her in the chest. I pressed forward and she pushed back.

We were locked in a stalemate; sword against spear. I knew she could beat me in pure skill and strength so I had to keep her guessing. My only advantage was her not knowing my fighting style so I had to exploit that. She began applying pressure, clearly putting everything behind it. It is time for my 'signature move'.

She was trying to overpower me so I pushed back then relaxed suddenly. As she fell forward I used her momentum from the fall to sweep her legs out from under her and using the force to push myself up. I place my sword at her neck, pricking the skin there drawing blood. I had won.

I held out my hand and pulled her up.

"Nice style that trick at the end was incredible. I now know how to train you," she said a smirk present on her face as if she hadn't just been beaten. "Let's get ourselves a drink. The rest of my cabin will be here soon."

"Alright, now I want you to-" and we were back into training. I sparred with each member of the Ares cabin and got progressively better each time. I didn't beat Clarisse again but my strength and stamina improved a lot over the course of those four hours. We had breakfast at 8, an hour later then everyone else but I didn't care. I met up with Grover before lunch and we spent an hour talking about what Mr D had talked to him about.

"He said because of the state you came across the border in and your current mental state I failed in my job to protect you. Our fates are still tied together unless you get a quest which is extremely unlikely given what happened to Luke."

I scowled.

"That isn't fair! You couldn't have changed anything even if you knew what would happen. I'm much too stubborn for that."

A smile appeared on his face.

"Yes. You've got quite the temper too, after someone decides to ignite your _incredibly long _fuse_."_ Grover said, amused. I glared at him. We sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peace.

"Come on." I said turning away. "Let's go to lunch."

Lunch was a blur. I sacrificed to Hermes, Hestia, the minor gods, whoever my dad is and Artemis. I wasn't sure what would happen if I sacrificed to Tartarus and I wasn't in a hurry to find out. After that I met up with the Unclaimed for our first Archery lesson. I got bored during the lecture on firing a bow so I wasn't paying attention.

A boy from Apollo, Derek got angry at that and challenged me. The entire Apollo Cabin, Ares Cabin and Hermes Cabin were there so a massive bet took place. The competition? 10 shots, highest score wins.

I picked up a large, seemingly difficult to draw bow but accurate and powerful and a quiver. There were mutters and whispers about how I couldn't possibly beat Derek or I would never be able to draw the bow. I ignored them. Gesturing mockingly to Derek, "Challenger first," I said, my tone innocent. He scowled at me before firing. He was good, two bull's-eyes and the rest in the next circle. Damn. He smirked at me.

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Giving him a blank stare, I stepped up and took a deep breath to try and calm my racing heart. 'I can't do this,' I thought despairingly. 'I may have milady's blessing but I can't compete with a trained son of Apollo!' I caught sight of the sky blue eyes of Luke and everything slowed down. My mind relaxed and the insanity was chased away. He was wearing his usual cheeky grin but his eyes were hardened with determination and encouragement. He nodded at me and my resolve hardened.

Refocusing on the target, I strung the bow and fired each arrow with precision and ease. I heard a gasp and my head snapped up.

"The winner is…Percy with 5 bull's-eyes!" A cheer sounded from the Ares and Hermes Cabins. They were on their feet roaring with approval. A smile crept onto my face as I saw the split arrows and the rest in the next ring. My gaze sought out Luke's and the look of happiness and pride on his face was heartwarming.

I spent the rest of the lesson helping the other unclaimed who were very happy I'd beaten Derek for reasons they wouldn't share. I honestly didn't care. I also got to know Lee Fletcher and Will Solace, two sun-kissed, golden haired blue eyed sons of Apollo. Will was my age, 12 and Lee was 14. Lee was like Ethan in the way he acted towards me, like an older brother while Will was like Luke in the friend sense.

They hadn't been surprised by my cold personality and had said while they didn't know what caused it; they had treated my injuries and told me the damage would drive any person over the edge. I got to know the rest of the unclaimed better but I remained an enigma to them, explaining I wasn't ready to talk about my past which they understood and accepted it immediately.

Next I tried out Foot Racing, Canoeing, Forging and Wrestling. This took me two hours so I'll give you a brief run over of what it was like.

Foot Racing was a complete nightmare. I could free run anywhere anytime but my coordination skills in this task were so bad I couldn't beat a ragdoll. The Dryads found it amusing and told me not to worry about it. I kind of had to because of the bruise that was forming on the back of my head from falling backwards into a tree.

Canoeing was a big no, no. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against water but it seems to have something against me. Tom, one of the unclaimed, had trouble pulling me out of the water he was laughing so hard after the canoe I was sitting in capsized for no apparent reason! Chiron and the others agreed that I wasn't going in a canoe again.

Forging wasn't too bad. At least I didn't burn the entire place down or break all the weapons. Hephaestus's Cabin Councilor, Charles Beckendorf (who insisted I call him Beckendorf) that I would improve over time. That was relieving to hear. Despite it being helpful a lot of the time, I didn't want to only be good at fighting. It was a depressing thought to only be able to harm, never help.

Wrestling was something I rivaled the Ares Cabin in. Years of living on the streets with little weapons meant you had to learn to hand-to-hand combat so I was a force to be reckoned with. It was quite fun to when Clarisse and I versed Andrew, Mitch and Harrison (sons of Ares).

Everyone was nice and welcoming apart from the Athena Cabin. They seemed to have a permanent grudge against me but nobody knew why. One of them was meant to teach me Ancient Greek so Ethan and Silena shared that job. No problems there.

I had another two hour training with Clarisse and the others that left me tired and hungry. Silena kidnapped me and forced me to try on several 'wonderful and amazing' clothes. I swear that the amount of clothes she made me try on would have made my bag heavy. I left with only five sets of clothes. Record much.

The rest of the week was very similar; training with Ares, archery with Apollo, other activities, eating and being abducted by Silena. The only change was on Thursday afternoon when I had my first swordsmanship lesson with Hermes.

Luke was taking the lesson.

"Alright everyone! Stand behind a dummy and watch Ethan and I." Luke showed us a series of moves and explained how they were performed by using Ethan as his sparring partner and dummy. We copied. As I practiced, my dummy seemed to flicker between the dummy and my former arch rival Brandon which triggered my temper. By the time he called for a break, sweat was rolling down my body, my shirt soaked and my dummy destroyed.

Luke shot me and my dummy an amused look. "Someone annoy you Perce?" I rolled my eyes at him and internally winced at the truth behind his question.

"No, just worked hard. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No need to be sassy."

By now the drink cooler was swamped so Ethan being the gentleman he is grabbed us both a cup with a pointed look to Luke that clearly stated 'you owe me.'

"Ok break's over," Luke yelled. A collective groan sounded from the girls before they made their way over. "If Percy doesn't mind I want to give you a little demo."

I remained indifferent but I was honestly in a nervous turmoil. He was the best swordsman in camp and he proved it to me today. Heck, Clarisse is scared to face him.

Though she had threatened to kill me if I told him so until I could safely beat her in a fight, my lips are sealed. But knowing this was making my unstable emotions worse. Reason number one as to why I hate being unstable: I have to fight my emotions and they seem to always win, the cheaters.

Luke performed the disarming maneuver in slow motion and sure enough Infinity flew out of my hand and clattered to the floor. "Now this time we keep sparring until one of us loses our sword, got it?" I didn't answer in words, choosing to simply drop into a fighting stance and allowing my actions to speak instead.

We began to circle each other. Luke was assessing me and I him. Suddenly he struck. He was quick, skillful and strong. His attacks were on target and it was hard to block them. I now understood why Clarisse feared him, he definitely earned his title.

I pressed back, pushing him back until I had enough room to break away. He looked confused but lunged again trying to get back on the offensive but I wouldn't let him. I used moves that the Ares Cabin had taught me and it worked but I knew it wouldn't last. Even then he was slowly gaining dominance in the battle until he made a fatal mistake; he locked our swords.

I let slip a smirk and, like when I fought Clarisse, I pushed him back and then stopped, using his momentum to sweep his feet out from underneath him, performing the disarming maneuver as I did so.

Nobody spoke. I don't think anyone could, I certainly couldn't. I now stood over Luke, my sword at his throat and his a few feet away. The look on his face was one of surprise that quickly changed to one of excitement.

"Holy Hera, Perce. Do that again."

So we did. He won the next spar and the next before I stopped his streak with another win. Conner was staring at the two of us, shocked.

"What's going on?" Travis asked.

"I've got no clue but I reckon Luke and Percy are going to be doing this a lot more," Ethan replied, mischief written all over his face.

And we did. Isn't he smart? At every free hour Luke and I would try to 'settle the score.' Our friends found it amusing and were constantly placing bets on who would win our 'spars'. Yeah right, they were more like a free for all, no rule battles.

_******Line Break******_

It was Friday night and dinner was abuzz with excitement about tonight's Capture the Flag. Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion with a storm grey banner with an owl's head on it. Ares ran in from the opposite side with a blood red with a boar's head on it.

"Whose team are we on?" I yelled to Luke over the noise. Personally I hoped it was Ares but I would do it for Hermes (both the god and the cabin). He grinned at me.

"Since you're such good friends with Ares and the entire cabin is annoyed at Athena's treatment of you, we accepted Clarisse's proposal to ally ourselves with them tonight and in return we are allowed to use their arena for a month. Athena offered shower rights but Ethan, the Stolls and I thought that Ares's was much better."

I nodded.

We were the red team, with really weird looking helms with red horse hair plumes. Our team consisted of: Ares, Hermes, Dionysus and Hephaestus. Clarisse's cabin had covered many areas: Strength (Ares/Hephaestus), Speed (Hermes/Dionysus), Numbers and Defence (Hephaestus).

The blue team had the rest: Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite and Demeter. The other side wasn't faring so well. Aphrodite while big there were only five members (Silena, three boys and another girl) that would even play and Apollo only stood out in long range combat. Demeter and Athena were probably the biggest threat as a whole on the offensive but I wasn't about to underestimate them, things like that generally come back to bite you on the butt.

I summoned my sword and for the first time in front of anyone other than the Ares Cabin, my shield. Luke stared at me. I couldn't blame him. It probably reminded him of Theseus and his wrist band, Aegis.

"Where did you-you know what? Never mind." Ethan said hastily, long since learned never to ask questions about odd occurrences that involve me. A smile flickered across my face and full blown ones appeared on theirs.

"Silver, you're on border patrol in the clearing. I have a feeling that you will have company there. If you need help yell, someone will come," Clarisse ordered. She had appeared behind us. "Luke, Ethan you're going to get the flag."

They nodded. "Good." She said disappearing.

"Good luck and stay safe Perce." Ethan told me heading off. Luke stayed, reaching out hesitantly and when I didn't move he place his hand on my shoulder.

"Please stay safe if not for yourself, for my peace of mind. If you are in trouble do call for help." He looked like he wanted to say more but he was afraid to. I clasped his hand with mine and smiled at him. I was touched by his concern, I truly was.

"I promise."

He smiled and left.

I headed for the clearing and made it just as the horn sounded. The game had begun. I heard the sound of footsteps and the rustle of leaves but I couldn't see anyone. Trusting my instincts, I lunged forward hitting an invisible person, sending them flying. It was Annabeth! She materialized as a Yankees cap fell off her head. She turned to me and the fight began.

Knocking her back with my shield I gained the advantage and slashed at her holding nothing back. When five of her siblings appeared I knew I was in trouble. Should I call for help? Nah I'll be fine, hopefully.

The fight was hard. I blocked a slash to the face but was caught in the stomach with a spear. It hurt like Hades and I repeatedly cursed myself for getting hurt this many times in just over a week as I fought back. Shadows swirled around me as the fights intensity picked up a notch.

I disarmed one of them, broke another's nose, knocked another two unconscious and the last one ran off. Only Annabeth was left and she was staring at me in a shocked fury. Returning Infinity and Peace, I unsheathed Mietitore and Maelstrom. With a cry she ran at me with her knife and I defended he strike with ease. My movements grew clumsy due to blood loss but I wouldn't fall to her of all people.

We heard cheering from my side and we turned to see Luke and Ethan returning with the banner being covered by the sons of Dionysus. Annabeth cursed.

"It was a trick!" she yelled. "A dirty rotten trick!"

I limped over, an arm around my torso to hide my wound. Before I could make it there, I stumbled and fell, only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around me pulling me to my feet.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked. Nodding, I reluctantly moved away from him. "No you're not you're injured!"

"I'm fine really," I tried to assure him.

"Oh really, then why is my arms and shirt covered in your blood? I'm not blind." I sighed, moving my hand away from my wound. Shadows began to wreath around us and I stared shocked as they covered my wound.

"Who did-what!?" Luke gasped as the shadows dispersed leaving a fully healed wound.

Gasps sounded from everyone and they knelt around me.

"What?" I asked.

"Perce, look up," Luke whispered. I looked up in time to see a black helm as it disappeared. Thunder boomed angrily. Zeus was furious.

Chiron stood up to speak only to be cut off by a silver moon appearing above my head. Thunder roared again, looks like the lord of the sky is throwing a temper tantrum. Oh dear.

"The Silent One, The Rich One. The Maiden, The Huntress. All Hail Percia Jackson, daughter of the Underworld and adoptive daughter and champion of the Moon."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a review of your thoughts and/or questions, I will be happy to answer them. Once again I do not own the song Really Don't Care. That is Demi Lovato and/or Cher Lloyd. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: Um Hello? (Ducks behind couch to avoid a variety of items ranging from tomatoes to bricks) I'm sorry! I just was suffering from writers block, assignments and other things and I didn't want to give you guys a lame chapter! So here I am back with the final chapter before the quest. Hope this goes well and you enjoyed the Christmas one-shot. Here are the review responses:**

**Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15: Hehe about that…Here it is?**

**Fearlessshadowhunter: Good for you! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**Ellie ur bestie: Thanks! Um don't kill me?**

**Brownies3: Haha. Here's another one. THANK YOU! So much**

**E.H: Thank you. There is a connection between Theseus's 'death' and Percia which will be revealed in this chapter. **

**Kurai: Thank you, I try my best. Yes there will be several sequels. I can't resist the puppy dog eyes.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story through my disappearance. You're all amazing!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT IS VITAL THAT I GET YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS ONE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus for that matter**

**Artemis's Champion: The Weapon Thief **

**Chapter 8: Hell breaks Loose**

Chiron wasted no time in moving me to Cabin 8. I was now standing in what appeared to be the main room of the cabin. It had a homey feel to it but it looked like a hunter's cabin with the animal pelts, oak wood structure and the blazing hearth giving the room a warm glow.

There were two doors on the far wall. One read Κυνηγοί (Hunters) and the other Πρωταθλητής (Champion). I opened the door to my room and walked into to find a completely blank room. No really. It was completely white and had nothing in it. No windows, no bed, nothing. A feminine voice giggled in my head.

"_The room is yours to design my daughter."_

Lady Artemis!

"_Thank you milady," _I murmured as I closed my eyes and began to form my new home in my mind.

I opened my eyes to see a room fitting of a princess of the Underworld. The walls were made of shadows with images of tortured souls flickering and moving. The floor was made of obsidian and my queen sized bed had a black doona with a large skull with hell fire eyes on it. The pillows were also black but they had a silver crescent moon in the middle of each one. A black book case stood in one corner with a black desk next to it that had one of those comfortable office chairs. A wardrobe of the same colour was opposite the book case. An IM fountain sat in one corner and the room was lit up by Greek fire torches.

I began to unpack my limited belongings and put them away. My clothes didn't take up much room but I suspected that would change. Silena would make sure of that. The bookshelf had three books on it all ready. I picked them up and placed them on my desk. The Art of War, Hunting and Survival: The Advanced Version and the Necrakon Mageia. I frowned at the last one. What was it?

"It's good to see you alive my daughter."

I nearly screamed in surprise and fright as I spun round to face a tall Italian man with deathly pale skin and eyes that seemed to bore into my soul. My breath caught in my throat. He was practically a grown up male version of me except for my skin tone. I knew immediately who this was.

"F-father?" I choked out. He nodded and stepped forward holding out his arms.

"Yes my child."

I couldn't stop myself. I leapt into his arms and hugged him. Hades stiffened slightly before he relaxed and returned it. Something wet hit my checks as the storm of emotions tore its self out of me. Tears. I hadn't cried in over two years. The crystal drops of water flowed swiftly down my face. All the pain, anger, sadness, misery and regret came pouring out. My father just pulled me closer and whispered, "It's alright. You're safe. I'm here."

I don't know how long I cried for but after a while my tears began to slow down and stop. I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. A weight I hadn't known was there until it had dispersed.

"Why?" I croaked. "Why did you leave me, leave us?"

My father stared at me sadly, regret and self-blame clear in his eyes.

"I left you and your mother because my brothers found out about my breaking of the oath but they weren't surprised as I was the one that was forced into it. Hell, even Persephone wasn't angry at you or wanted to kill you. That was reserved for me and Sally but she loves kids and ever since Melinoe faded she secretly wanted me to have demigod children she can mother because Zeus forced her into an oath that she can never have a godly child or demigods with far more serious consequences then the River Styx. Back to the original topic, my brother Zeus sent an anaconda to kill you as you know but what you didn't know was that Sally had IM'd me and told me Zeus's snake had killed you and taken your soul to Olympus like he had threatened. I was believed her and punished Zeus by preying on Theseus. He was furious with me and summoned me to Olympus and demanded to know why I had killed his son. "An eye for an eye Zeus, you should have known this would happen," I had told him. It wasn't until Hestia, Ares, Artemis and surprisingly Hera barged in and demanded I claim you did I realize you were alive."

I watched him emotionlessly, my moment of weakness gone. A small bud of forgiveness bloomed within me. Eventually I sighed.

"I can't say I forgive you but I am willing to fix this and try to."

A smile crept its way on to my father's face.

"That is all I ask," he said before gesturing to the leather bond book on my desk. "That book, the Necrakon Mageia, is a book filled with the powers of Hades all of them. Plus the life experiences of some of my most powerful children but you my dear are in their ranks and you haven't even trained yet."

"How?" I asked, confused. How could I be on their level with no training?

"Simple. You see Percy the Gods have two personas, one Greek the other Roman."

"The Romans exist?"

"Yes. My roman for is Pluto and you are a child of both Greece and Rome, meaning you can control both of my spheres of powers. You are the first and most likely the last of your kind but no one must know of this. I have high hopes for you my child," Hades said pride in his voice.

"But all is not well with Zeus. Drama Queen's toothpick has been stolen and his is accusing both Poseidon and I of the theft but my Helm has also been stolen. He is leaning more to me now that I have claimed you but that is not a problem. As the eldest son of Kronos, Zeus will think twice about harming you. Despite his and the rest of the gods thoughts, Demeter, Hera, Hestia and Poseidon know that only Hestia's powers exceed mine. The order in strength goes Hestia, myself, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera then Zeus. Back to the point, you will be given a quest soon and you will have to take that blasted son of Hermes with you so you aren't driven insane," my father finished grumpily. It was clear he didn't like Luke, wait what?

"You mean Luke is my anchor?" I asked slightly stupefied. Hades looked annoyed.

"Yes and I do not approve but on the brighter side you can bring Ares's daughter. She seems to be alright and has accepted you despite your heritage."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. He looked at me.

"Nobody likes death my dear. The Underworld will always be looked down upon. I must go. Excellent work in the war by the way, you have made me proud," my father answered and he gave me a gentle hug before flashing out.

I smiled softly. My father was proud of me. I stood up and walked over to the IM fountain. It was high time I called home.

"Oh Lady Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Please show me Rosalie Hazel Lewis, Downtown Manhattan."

The mist shimmered and formed the image of my lieutenant, sitting at the end of a large stone table that was covered in moss in a black room in my usual seat.

"Hello Rosa," I called to her. Rosa's head snapped up and her eyes brightened immediately.

"Goddess bless Lethe! Are you alright?" Rosa exclaimed, searching me for any sign of an injury. "Where are you? What is happening?"

I explained everything to her, enjoying her company and her aggressive input on some situations.

"Wow," Rosa said once I'd finished. "That is some revelation."

"Tell me about it," I grumbled, much to her amusement.

"I'm kicking 'Jacob's' ass as soon as he shows up again! He dropped off Lykos last week but we haven't seen him since."

"How is everyone by the way?" I asked. "Gods I've missed them."

Rose laughed.

"They are doing fine but miss you terribly. Breakit and Fixit forged a new sword and named it Lethe after you. It's black with a red bolt up the center which contains some weird fire based thing which burns the victim. Cameron is teaching Lykos to fight in your absence and he has been looking out for him while he's on the streets. Nike has been keeping the twins from blowing up buildings, telling them they have to wait until you get back before they can even think of blowing anything up which brings me to the message I have from them; Get home soon so we can blow up 'that fancy paper work office' near the Empire State building together."

I smirked slightly at that.

"Storm is annoying everyone, Xanthe and Stella are stocking up on herbs and remedies while trying to shut him up and Xanthus has been keeping an eye on the rogues while he works at the Casinos with Storm and Cameron for money. I have been holding down fort here while Jacob and you are MIA."

"Sounds like everything is going fine," I said until I saw Rosa flinch.

"Rosa what's wrong?"

"Nothing Lethe."

"Rosa…"

"I didn't want to have to do this Rosa."

"Nothing's-"

"Lieutenant Report," I ordered, my voice now one of my position; a general. I hadn't used this tone with anyone since the war but if something was wrong with my family I would find out, at all costs. Rosalie sat up straight.

"The remnants of The Blooded Sun have been meeting on the borders of our turf. While the laws decree that they cannot form a gang again that doesn't stop them from forming a rebellion of sorts against us."

I leant back my eyes closed, thinking.

"It may be nothing but I want precautions taken. Move to our hideout and prepare for an invasion. Everything is to be copied and hidden. Xanthus and Xanthe are to prepare strategies for all situations. Nike, Stella and you are to stock up on everything. The twins are to prepare as many weapons as possible but they are to be well done. I'd rather we all had one spare set of excellently made weapons than several easily broken weapons. Cameron is to keep an eye on the street kids' moves and Storm is to help out where he can. I don't want to be caught unawares. Hopefully I will be with you soon," I ordered. Rosa nodded.

"It will be done. I take it you want Lykos kept inside so he isn't taken hostage?"

"Yes. This will be over in an eye blink if that happens."

"Yes it would."

"Thank you lieutenant," I sighed.

"You're welcome milady. I must begin preparations. See you soon."

"Bye Rosa and thank you for speaking with me."

"Anytime," she smiled and turned away as I swiped through the mist. Before the connection dissolved I heard her screaming for Nike. I sighed flopping down on my bed. This is going to be hell.

_******Line Break******_

You now those awful moments when your instincts I telling you something terrible is going to happen and then it actually does? Yeah well I'm having one of those moments.

Camp became a living hell just like my ever so positive instincts had told me. The Athena Cabin shouted insults at me and sent their pet owl, Sofía (Wisdom. How original) after me. The Demeter and Aphrodite Cabins (save Silena) avoided me like the plague and they sent rumours flying around camp. The Apollo Cabin supported Athena fully apart from Lee and Will who remained neutral. The Ares Cabin supported me, going so far as to engage in verbal and physical spars. They truly were great people. The Hermes Cabin supported me as well but not all of them to the same extent of Ares but that wasn't exactly necessary. The Unclaimed and the minor gods' children actually like me more because they were frowned upon by the rest of camp because of their heritage, like me.

I felt guilty though. Luke and Annabeth's relationship was strained because of me. I almost wished that Luke didn't support me but he was too good of a companion to let him go. I trusted him too much and as my father had told me, he was my anchor. He pretty much held my life I his hands; a fact I despised.

Ethan, Luke and the Ares Cabin stepped up my training by a lot. The unclaimed, minor gods children and Silena focused on helping me control my powers. We did this without my combat mentors' knowledge. Silena helped me become immune to charm speak by learning how it works. When using charm speak the users tone changes slightly as they emit a compulsion spell that is woven through their voice. There are two ways to break the spell aside from simply being mentally stronger than the user. Not in intelligence but control. The first is to build up mind barriers which Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, Silena and I were working on and the second is if you have heard the users normal voice before and you have worked out the slight change, you can focus on that.

The Unclaimed and minor gods and goddesses children helped me control my powers. I learnt to Shadow Travel short distances and summon 10 undead warriors without draining my energy, turn into a Screech Owl who they have fondly nicknamed the form, Nocturnal or Screech (both of which have somehow passed over to my human form) and control the shadows to a certain extent. I hadn't practiced my powers from Pluto and my powers from Artemis didn't require training apart from the moon blasts but so far I can only summon moonlight not control it. I had noticed that me speed, stamina and agility had grown in leaps which I suspected had to do with Artemis. I have a lot more training to do but it was a start.

_******Line Break******_

It was three weeks after my claiming when I saw Luke sitting on the beach. The sea breeze was ruffling his hair blonde hair gently but it was his expression that worried me. It was filled with confusion, sadness and bitterness. I shifted into wolf form before I padded over to him, curling up beside him.

"_You are troubled Luke," _I murmured. He turned to me and attempted to smirk.

"Are you growing soft Shadow Foot?" he asked mischievously. If wolves could scowl I certainly did. I had managed to sneak up on Luke once by cheating and shadow travelling so he got shadow from shadow travelling and foot from the challenge he had given me. It annoyed me and he knew it.

"_No but I don't need you sulking during our spars. I would feel terrible if I started kicking your ass around the arena because you were distracted," _I shot back. He smirked.

"We know you love me Shadow Foot."

"_No I don't but there is no way you are avoiding the question Castellan. What's wrong?"_

Luke sighed and suddenly looked so much older. I pressed my muzzle into his hand briefly in my only way of showing comfort that I knew how. A smile flickered to life on his lips.

"Remember when Grover told you how Theo died? Well you know that your father had set the monsters on our trail? I didn't blame him at first because Zeus and Poseidon forced him into the oath and then Zeus goes ahead and breaks it. I don't understand though why he did that when he had you, not that I don't like you in fact I'm grateful that I met you. I'm just confused."

I sat up and shifted forms.

"When I was 6, Zeus sent an anaconda to kill me. I killed it but my mother told Hades that the snake had killed me and Zeus had taken my soul to Olympus so I wouldn't go to the Underworld. Hades was furious and so he exacted his revenge on Theseus. He was going to leave him alone if Zeus hadn't been a hypocrite. I swear this is true on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed loudly. Luke stared at me in shock before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders despite my protests.

"Thank you Shadow Foot."

I turned and locked my eyes with his, bright, happy sky blue to miserable, soulless dark brown. "What is my dad like?" Luke asked. He often asked the question and I didn't mind answering, telling him more about him each time. Luke of all people deserved to see the side of Hermes that I knew so well.

"He's an immature prankster who is a teenager at heart. There was a rather unpleasant time period during my time in the mortal world where many fled but despite being a god and he could have left as soon as things went bad he stayed and stood by my side. He is a great friend who I know is proud of you Luke," I told him, emotionlessly. 

"You bloody know how to say something nice and then ruin it with your tone don't you Moonbeam?"

My eyes widened and a look of horror leapt onto my face, startling him.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing…Moonbeam," Luke replied cheekily, bolting towards the cabins laughing as I chased after him.

Ethan found us a few hours later with one slightly dazed Luke and one internally smug me. He smirked.

"Did little sis give you a hard time Luke?" Ethan asked amused, swinging an arm around my shoulders. Luke scowled.

"Yes. I was chased around camp by her blasted skeleton warriors and then she tackled me in wolf form."

Ethan blinked.

"That's not too bad. You go easy on him sis?"

I nodded.

"It was only a nickname, besides I think it got the point across. Didn't it Luke?"

"You got that right Moonbeam," Luke replied before running off. I muttered a curse under my breath before I chased after him, leaving Ethan chuckling behind me.

_******Line Break******_

Nightmares suck. Bad memories suck. Both of them at the same time double suck. It was my turn to go through this torment.

_Dream Sequence_

_Blood, there was so much blood. I watched the younger me gaze over the city from atop a skyscraper. Terrified screams could be heard as fires erupted into existence and explosions were set off. The younger me leapt off the building and landed on a balcony before jumping down to the streets below._

_Former me drew Mietitore and engage in a short lived battle with a member of the Water Tribe. A figure moved to my side._

"_Nike," younger me said, her tone cool. "Any news of the other gangs?"_

"_Yes milady. Brandon is leading his warriors in a full scale invasion on the Frozen Wind."_

_My former self nodded._

"_What is milord's wishes?"_

"_He wants you to join him leading am after attack on them with the third division."_

"_Very well. Take my post here. Stay safe."_

_Nike smiled._

"_Thank you, Phlegethon."_

_The old me, Phlegethon, nodded before morphing into a wolf and running off. My vision clouded over._

_Mietitore, Italian for reaper. Such a fitting name for the blade I had slaughtered thousands with. I had been foolish back then but now I am not so stupid. I paled drastically as my vision cleared._

_My younger self was knelt next to a handsome boy, no older than 12. "Milord, hold on please. Stella is coming," Phlegethon pleaded, tears streaming down her face. The boy let out an exhausted huff, affection and another emotion blazing in his eyes. _

"_Percy…my queen, you know my time is up."_

"_I know but what am I going to do without you?" desperation was clear in her tone._

_He smiled._

"_What you have always done; fight, live and protect but promise me a few things."_

_Phlegethon intertwined their fingers and wiped dirt off his cheek._

"_Anything."_

"_Finish this war and find peace. You deserve that much. In my final moments as leader, I, Lachlan Alexander Roe hand my leadership to my lieutenant and queen Phlegethon Lethe Jackson. May she lead our gang wisely until she falls. Goodbye Percy. Never lose sight of who you are and sick him girl," Lachlan joked as he closed his eyes for the final time. Phlegethon kissed his forehead as he breathed his last._

"_Goodbye Lachlan, rest in peace. Out of all the fallen, you deserve it the most."_

_Phlegethon Lethe Jackson stood up. She was no longer Phlegethon but Percia. The female Destroyer and she would make Brandon regret the day he had killed her lord that was a promise. _

_Dream End_

I woke up gasping. A storm was raging outside, battering the cabin. That wasn't right. The camp was protected against natural-oh. Zeus or Poseidon has caused this. Banging sounded on the front door. I quickly got changed and slipped my daggers into my belt before answering it. It was Grover.

"Chiron requests your presence in the Big House."

_******Line Break******_

Chiron was sitting in wheelchair form at the card table when Grover and I walked in.

"Ah Percia. Sit we have much to discuss."

He was nervous, that much was obvious.

"I'd rather stand," I replied shortly.

"Suit yourself. Tell me what do you think of the storm?"

"It is rather unusual," I admitted. "The Big Three must be fighting, or perhaps some of the other water and wind gods are having some fun."

Chiron shifted uncomfortably.

"The Big Three are indeed fighting, over Zeus's stolen master bolt to be exact."

Dad said that way better.

"And you think that Hades took it or had a demigod a.k.a me steal it," I stated bluntly, catching Chiron by surprise. "Chiron you weren't being that subtle but I may be a thief when it comes to survival but I swear on the River Styx that I didn't steal that flimsy toothpick!"

Thunder boomed loudly at my oath followed by another far less intimidating boom signalling Drama Queen was throwing yet another tantrum. Chiron sighed.

"I know you didn't steal it but the point is someone did and it had to be a demigod who has taken it to a god as that is the only way Zeus wouldn't be able to sense it."

I was silent as I studied him.

"What would you have me do?" I asked after I had the two endure an uncomfortable silence. Chiron relaxed slightly.

"I am offering you a quest. You must find the bolt and return it to Zeus by the summer solstice or there will be war."

"I accept," I replied immediately. Grover needed a quest, I could help my father and I could see my family again and as the war would affect the mortal world my gang would suffer and there is no way in the seven circles of Hell I would stand by and let that happen.

"Good. Grover, guide her to the ladder but no further, Percia must face this challenge alone."

"And that may be?" I asked. The centaur smiled wryly.

"Why maintaining your sanity of course. If you come back mentally stable we shall discuss this further."

'This will be easy,' I thought. 'I'm already technically insane so this won't change a thing.'

_******Line Break******_

"How is this meant to drive me insane?" I asked out loud as I walked down a corridor past the 'Hall of Fame'. "There is nothing here apart from a few laurels, a couple of spoils and what do you know lots of exciting plaques."

'_You'll be up hear one day,'_ my mind snarked. _'Withering away with the rest of this junk.'_

"Shut up."

I suddenly heard the familiar voices of Fixit and Breakit sound through my head, like a memory.

"_Talking to yourself is normal. It's when your mind answers back you have a problem."_

It seems the twins do have a brain. Maybe one to share but it's a brain nonetheless. Those two idiots are two of the funniest most annoying pranksters I have ever met, right up there with Hermes, Luke, Travis and Connor. I am rather fond of those two as was everyone else no matter how much we tried to deny it.

I soon spotted a crumpled mummified figure sitting in a chair on the far wall. It looked strange really; covered in hippie beads and luck charms. I am sure the legends said that the Oracle of Delphi was alive and breathing so this meant a curse had been placed.

Green mist flowed out of the Oracle and a gravelly, eerie voice spoke.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask."_

I stepped forward.

"How do I prevent the war of the Big Three?"

The mist swirled and formed the faces of the two people I hate the most. I glared hard at the holographic figures of my stepfather, Gabe Ugliano and Brandon Burn the man who had murdered Lachlan and who I had killed. They turned to me and Gabe began to speak, but not in his voice. He addressed me in the voice of the Oracle.

"_Four shall go west to the Shadow Child's home,_

_A traitor from above sets fate in stone._

_You shall find what is stolen and see it safely returned._

_Royalty heads home with lessons learned."_

Brandon leaned forward, leering at me, and he continued the Oracle's prophecy in a low whisper. I think this meant it was for my ears alone.

"_Reluctant betrayal awaits you there_

_And a confirmed fear leaves a loved one in despair."_

The mist disappeared leaving one slightly scared me to walk back to Chiron. My audience with the Oracle was over.

"My girl, take a seat you look pale," Chiron said gesturing to a chair.

"No thanks Chiron," I murmured not meeting his gaze.

"Alright, what was the prophecy?"

I hesitated. The last two lines seemed to be for me alone so I decided to only say the first four.

"Four shall go west to the Shadow Child's home,

A traitor from above sets fate in stone.

You shall find what is stolen and see it safely returned

And royalty heads home with lessons learned."

Chiron nodded, missing the incompleteness of the prophecy.

"Who will you take?"

"Nature Boy, you up for a quest?"

Grover was gobsmacked.

"Me?" he asked astonished. "But I'm useless."

"Never underestimate the power of nature Grover besides you need a quest."

"I'll come," he decided. Chiron smiled.

"And who else?"

"Clarisse Enyo La Rue and Luke Achilles Castellan."

"Well you leave tomorrow at first light. I suggest you go and tell them and prepare for your quest."

I nodded and left, praying to the Moirai that I hadn't just sealed their fates.

**A/N: And I am back! Oh it is good to be writing this story again, I'd forgotten how fun it was. Thank AnonChan1 for helping me get my ass moving again. I hope you enjoyed this and will read my one-shot. Also I need all hands on deck and a lot of votes on my poll because it will decide how this story proceeds. Please! I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter. Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**May the Devil be with you!**

**Hell's Gates**


	9. AN! MUST READ

**A/N: Hello readers! No this isn't an update but it is extremely important you read this.**

**I hate to say it but I have lost all inspiration for this story. I just can't write it anymore and it is really disappointing because it is my first ever story and I loved it. I have decided to leave it up to you to decide what happens with it.**

**There are options:**

**1) Adoption: I put this story up for adoption. However if I do this the person wishing to adopt this story must keep her personality the same, the pairing must remain (Luke x Fem!Percy) and the parentage. All else is up to you. **

**2) Deletion: I leave this up for a few weeks and then delete it.**

**3) Discontinue: Pretty much the same except I won't delete it.**

**4) Rewrite: This could completely change the story from her attitude to her parentage. It will take time though.**

**If everyone could please review or PM me their opinion on this matter that would be amazing. If I don't get more than 5 replies by the end of two weeks (and more than 5 people have actually read this) I will automatically go to options 2/3. **

**May the devil be with you;**

**Hell's Gates **


	10. AN! REWRITE

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**I have made my decision to re-write this story whilst also leaving this one up as completed. From the overwhelming response I received from the a/n I expect this will be a welcomed decision. However this will take time. I will pay attention to my current focuses; The Phoenix Chapter and Open Her Heart: Kanto's Secrets for now as well as the occasional update on Broken Angel. But I will re-write this story don't you worry I just want it to be done right so giving you guys a lame chapter because I'm not giving it my best would be absolutely terrible due to the support you guys have given me.**

**Ideas and opinions are always welcomed and the prologue will be up shortly. **

**Thank you all so much for your support and I hope to see you all again in the re-write!**

**Hell's Gates **


End file.
